Ben 10: Justice Incarnate
by Firestorm808
Summary: Stranded in an unknown world, Ben must fulfill his destiny here and change history for the better. Cover image from Promsien. Not a suicidal Ben introduction! Actually logical!
1. Prologue

**AN:**

 **Please visit my profile page to track story progress.**

 **For all those with Guest accounts, I highly recommend getting an actual account so I can PM you guys instead of waiting for my next post.**

 **If any of you want, you can invite me on Discord.**

 **Discord: Firestorm808#6503**

 **Twitter: Firestorm808HD**

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

"Dialogue"

'Thought'

 **Sound**

Chapter 1: Prologue

It has been three years the incident with Diagon, Vilgax, Sir George, and the war between the Forever Knights and the Esoterica. At the time, Ben had proven his development into a proper young adult. As a sign of approval, Azmuth had gifted Ben with a brand new Omnitrix. The Ultimatix was after all in Azmuth's word's "an inferior copy." Instead of a gauntlet, the new Omnitrix was much sleeker than the Ultimatrix, as it was now only slightly larger than an average wristwatch as opposed to being a large gauntlet. The new Omnitrix resembles a wristwatch. Its faceplate is now square instead of round and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Ben was ecstatic that Azmuth trusted him with the final product of one of his greatest creations. This began a new dawn in his hero career.

Three years have passed since that day. He continued to fulfill all of his social roles as a family member, friend, and boyfriend. Ben and Gwen were able to graduate from their local high thanks to a mutual understanding of the duo's responsibilities. They were both given extensions in their school work thanks to Grandpa Max's position in the Plumber's. Max made sure that Ben and Gwen were only brought in only when necessary, and both of their parents made sure that they were not skipping out on schoolwork. The parents knew they were heroes, but they didn't want them to be high school dropouts. Gwen graduated with honors, and Ben graduated within the top twenty. Soon after, they went to different colleges. Ben wanted to continue hero work, but he promised his parents that he would make it into his full career after graduating from college. He attended a local university to at least get his Criminal Justice degree. Gwen, on the other hand, fulfilled her childhood goal of attending an Ivy League school. Friedkin University (pronounced _Freakin' University_ ) is where Gwen studies the mystic arts. It is located east of Bellwood, and it is the best Ivy League college among all the colleges around Bellwood. Given the fact that Ben 10,000 was able to perform some magic, Ben had asked Gwen to help him in that area.

Ben had also spent the last three years doing some part-time Plumber work with his new partner Rook during breaks. After many exciting adventures, he unlocked new aliens and sharpened his combat and mental skills at the Plumber Academy. In honor of Ben's eighteenth birthday, Azmuth gave a software update to his Omnitrix. This added new features and improved old ones. Initially, Azmuth believed that the evolutionary feature that Albedo previously developed was asking for trouble. Then again, he made a sword and watch that could allow a being to conquer galaxies. In the end, it all comes down to how power is used and how stable the power is. Azmuth is well-regarded as the smartest being in the universe (or at least 3 to 5 galaxies). He is often referred to by his Galvan peers as the "First Thinker". Along with his intelligence, Azmuth is gifted with years of experience and knowledge. It was obvious that if anyone could improve the evolutionary function it would be Azmuth, and he did.

One of the initial problems of the evolutionary function is the lack of safeguards in the evolutionary process. Previously, the ultimate forms in the Omnitrix became unstable and sentient, and they tried to escape while possibly trying to kill Ben in the process. Another problem was the issue of a stable mental state. The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. One would assume that a species spending a million years in 'hell' could cause possible mental problems. The new safeguards Azmuth placed in would slow the development of evolved DNA. Each genome would be analyzed to meet Azmuth's requirements before the form would be allowed for use.

Earth had changed a lot in the last several years. Things had finally calmed down not only on Earth but throughout most of the universe. The Plumbers, an intergalactic police force dedicated to preserving peace throughout the cosmos, had been granted powerful new technologies developed by the Galvan.

New weapons, new armor; basically, everything they needed to combat threats that previously required the aid of Ben and his team. Azmuth made sure to regulate the level of technology that is distributed in the organization; in fact, he was made the leader of research and development. The Plumbers would be well equipped to handle low to mid-level threats, but the Tennyson family would be on call whenever extreme danger arrived which was not often.

Ben was mature enough to know this change was a good thing. There was peace, crime was down, and life was good. But still, there was a part of him that missed turning into an alien every day and fighting some criminal or giant monster. He didn't do any of his heroics for the fame; or at least, not anymore he didn't. He really enjoys the feeling of helping others. Ben even got back into soccer along with other hobbies.

With the new-found peace, Ben is better able to strengthen his social bonds. He kept close ties with his best friend Kevin and family. His relationship with Julie Yamamoto only strengthened thanks to the peace. They were finally able to spend quality time together without worry of danger interrupting them as much. In fact, both of them attended university together. Ben and Julie moved in together in an apartment not far from campus. Luckily, they were still able to keep Ship as their pet. Julie continued to pursue a career as a professional tennis player, and Ben fully supported her. He did anything he could to keep her happy. After the situation with Esoterica, Ben knew that he had to be more supportive, considerate, and understanding. They shared a very loving and intimate relationship. All in all, life was good.

 **Three years after Diagon**

 **Women's Tennis Association (WTA) Tour Finals**

Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Ship, and Zed are currently spectating Julie in the last match of the tournament. Ship was lying on Ben's lap while Zed was curled up against Kevin's leg. Winning this tournament would be a big step in Julie's career. The final match is between Julie Yamamoto and Donna Vekic. So far, the first two sets have led to a tie, and the score has Julie at an advantage. In order to win the match, Julie has to score one more point.

"The game is cutting really close. Do you think she can win Ben?" Gwen asked.

"She's been practicing for months. I know she can do this. I have faith in her." His eyes were full of confidence toward Julie.

"Ship, Ship," Ship 'said.'

"That's nice to hear coming from you Tennyson" Kevin commented.

"I'm not the same guy as before, and today is gonna be a big milestone for us," Ben said as he kept watching the match.

"I know. It's so sweet that you guys have been together for four years today," Gwen commented.

"I have you to thank for all this, Gwen. You made this all possible when you helped me ask her out to the pier."

"Which you ended up wrecking," Kevin remarked.

"Ship…" Ship 'said' in a much lower and embarrassed tone.

Ben cringed at that memory of the date, sighed, and smiled. "I'll be honest. It could have gone better, but it all worked out in the end. An alien was saved, we met Ship, and Julie and I walked home safe and sound." He began to stroke Ship's head as ship purred.

"While walking a few miles home isn't the most romantic, it did let you get closer. I saw you two walk past my house holding hands," Gwen replied with a slightly teasing smile.

Ben blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I remember that. When I escorted her to her house, her dad gave me a menacing glare for bringing her home the next morning. I ended up getting interrogated to find out what exactly happened. Luckily, Julie was there to confirm my lie that the car broke down, and we got lost. He was suspicious, but in the end, all he cared about was that Julie was safe. When I got home, I ended up having an awkward conversation about my innocence, 'feelings' with girls, and safety." He let out a sigh on that memory.

Kevin tried to hold in his laugh until Gwen elbowed her boyfriend to get him to stop, and she pointed toward the court.

It is Julie's turn to serve, and Donna is on the other side in a ready stance. Julie bounces the tennis ball twice, throws the ball up, and swings an overhand serve. Julie runs toward the center in order to prepare a counter. The ball soars to the other side as Donna runs toward the target. The ball bounces once, and just as it was going to make its second bounce, Donna stretches her racket arm just in time to underhand swing the ball back to Julie's court. The awkward body movement made her stumble a bit. Julie was prepared for that, and she easily knocked the ball to the opposite end of the court where Donna was. It landed just before the line, and Donna couldn't make it in time, scoring the winning point for Julie.

"The tournament is over, and we have a winner! A first-time winner, Julie Yamamoto. Congratulations on your victory." Yelled the announcer.

Julie walked toward Donna and shook her hand. "Good game."

Donna took a deep breath. "You too." She said while also giving a congratulatory hug.

Julie beamed a smile toward the crowd, taking in her hard-earned victory. The announcer walked up to Julie and said, "Julie you are now the new WTA champion. What do you have to say to everyone out there."

"I want to thank all of my friends and family. I especially want to thank my boyfriend of four years, Ben Tennyson. He supported me in my dream, meeting him is one of the best moments of my life. I love you."

Ben jumped from the stands and ran to his girlfriend and the announcer. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her tender lips. They both had a blush, but Ben continued. "I love you too Julie. Congratulations for winning. I knew you could do it."

"You were with me every step of the way. I could always count on you."

"Thanks, but there's something important that I have to ask you"

"Anything Ben"

The announcer stepped off to the side while still maintaining camera view and audio of the conversation.

Ben got down on one knee.

Julie, Gwen, the announcer, and all the women in the crowded covered their mouths in expectation.

"The life of a superhero is filled with danger, adventure, and excitement; however, I want to spend every moment of it with you by my side." He proceeds to pull out a small black box from his back pocket. He holds it in one hand and opens it with the other, revealing a gold ring with a large taydenite gem in the center. "Will you marry me?"

The crowd swoons at the proposal.

"Oh my god!" Julie immediately broke into tears of joy at what was happening to her.

Gwen was jumping up and down squealing in excitement while latching onto Kevin.

"We have it here first folks. The hero of Earth, Ben 10, has officially proposed to his longtime girlfriend," the announcer said to the camera.

'While I'm happy for you bro, you totally raised Gwen's expectations for me." He gave his best friend a big smile with a small sweatdrop.

"Ben! I can't believe this is happening!" She exclaimed with such enthusiasm and excitement.

"The world is waiting for your answer Julie," the announcer stated.

She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She opens her mouth, and just as she was about to give the obvious answer,

 **BTOOOM,** a large explosion occurred in the background.

While all of the civilians screamed in shock at the development, Ben had a different reaction.

Ben groaned in irritation and anger. "Why! Why! Why! Why now! Can't the universe see that I'm busy here!" He screamed into the sky. He sighed and looked at his love. "I'll be right back for your answer honey. I want this moment to be free of any more distractions." He turned toward the cameraman. "Keep the camera rolling, this would make an interesting family video in the future."

Julie blushed at what that statement implied. The thought of them together at home with a young baby sleeping her arms caused her to go completely red.

"Gwen, Kevin, I'll meet you there!" The two and Zed ran toward the site. The faceplate of the Omnitrix opened, and Ben began scrolling through his aliens. He found the right one. "It's hero time!" He slammed down on the core, instantly transforming him in a flash of emerald green light. What replaced him was a blue-skinned, green-eyed (no pupils), semi-armored Velociraptor wearing a helmet that is black, long, elliptical, and pointed at the top. The creature had black wheels on his feet, five blue stripes on his tail, arms that ended in three-fingered hands, black lips, black facial markings, black rings around their eyes, and had the Omnitrix symbol on its chest. "XLR8!"

He looked at the camera and stated, "Gotta go fast!" and he proceeded to run to the battle. 'Always wanted to say that.'

 **Downtown Bellwood**

XLR8 finally reached the area which turned out to be the Plumber outpost in downtown. Gwen, Kevin, and Zed were currently assisting civilians outside of the danger zone. He zipped toward Gwen and Kevin and asked, "What's the current situation?"

Gwen turned to him and replied. "The civilians have all been moved, but the intruder is still inside."

XLR8 acknowledged. "Kevin and I will take point while you take our six and give support." Both nodded and the trio headed toward the outpost entrance. Ben pressed his Omnitrix symbol and released another burst of emerald light. XLR8 was replaced with a humanoid crystalline-rock being wearing a green and black jumpsuit with an Omnitrix belt buckle.

"Diamondhead. Not holding back, huh." Diamond head was one of the first aliens that Ben transformed into, and the form has become one of his favorites.

With a hint of anger and annoyance, he gave a devilish grin. "Whoever interrupted my marriage proposal is so going to pay for that." 'The world can interrupt my first date. It can ruin prom night. It can even crash my high school graduation. But interrupting a milestone in my life such as this crosses the line. "You guys ready?"

Gwen placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We're a family Ben, we stick together no matter what."

"Consider this your early wedding gift from us," Kevin remarked and received another blow to his side.

"Don't worry Ben, after this is all over, I'll be picking out the present. Kevin will just be paying for it. Isn't that right babe?" Gwen gleamed a look to her boyfriend for approval. Kevin was such a softie for Gwen that even if he wore the pants in the relationship, Gwen would tell him when to put it on. Kevin simply nodded nervously.

'There's nothing worse than a woman scorned, especially if she's an Anodite.' Kevin remembered the time when he almost forgot their anniversary. Luckily, Ben was able to distract her long enough for Kevin to prepare everything. Kevin shook his head of these thoughts as he genuinely loved Gwen, and he would go through a lot just to be with her, even the fallout from his mistakes.

"Thanks. You guys are the best. Let's move out."

"Zed, stay. We'll take it from here." Kevin ordered.

"Bark."

 **Plumber Outpost**

The hallways to the facility were dimmed greatly. "Whoever broke in cut off all the power except the auxiliary." Gwen proceeded to raise the palm of her hand creating three purple glowing orbs of mana. She had the orbs lead the way about 10 feet ahead.

Kevin gave his thoughts on the situation. "If I remember correctly, the only systems that should be on right now are emergency lighting, life support, and high-level security. Many of the Plumbers stationed here escaped with minor to moderate injuries. The baddy is hostile. Does anyone know what this section housed? It might give us a clue on who we're dealing with." The other two shrugged as both had no clue. Most of the time, they had to deal with off planet issues. It was easier to allow the Earth Plumbers to manage the local stations. The group came across a computer terminal in what appeared to be the receptionist area. Kevin logged in with his Plumber authorization. "From the looks of it, this facility was in charge of storing confiscated items until disposal transport."

"I have a bad feeling that today is going to be one of those days." Gwen resigned.

Ben let out a sigh. "Great just what I need. Even more drama… with a possibility of big explosions."

 **5 Minutes Later**

They heard a loud crash, and Diamondhead's hulking crystal figure speed up to the sound, with Gwen and Kevin following suit. Diamondhead reached a level 8 security door with a giant hole cut out. Alarms were going off signaling said break-in. He whistled at the sight. Gwen and Kevin caught up and gave a similar response.

Kevin stepped forward and examined the metal door. "It's coltan. Whoever did this was able to heat this up to the melting point at about 3000 degrees Celsius."

Diamondhead replied."We're getting close. Keep an eye out." After they went through the hole in the security door, they saw that the walls were lined with security boxes. "Wow. Look at all this. These must have been here for years."

Kevin offered an explanation. "Due to the amount of paperwork in order to dismantle contraband, Plumbers tend to keep them in storage for much longer than intended."

Gwen stopped. "Wait. Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. It's this way!" Kevin exclaimed as he ran toward the source.

 **BTOOOM**

A door flew off of its hinges revealing a helmeted figure in a black cloak with purple lining.

"Well, if it isn't the pest, himself: Ben Tennyson and company. What an unpleasant surprise."

"Yeah, and it's all cinnamon and spice for us seeing you, Eon," Diamondhead stated sarcastically.

"What are you even doing here?" Gwen demanded.

"Uh... isn't he stealing confiscated alien tech?" Kevin whispered to his girlfriend. Gwen sweat dropped as the answer to her question was pretty obvious.

In an attempt to salvage herself, she whispered, "It was a rhetorical question."

"What could you possibly want from here anyway?" Diamondhead cut in.

"Ah, but telling you would be too easy. As they say, it's for me to know and for you to find out. Now it's time that I get going." Eon reached into his pocket, grabbed a remote, and pressed a button. "Why don't I introduce you to my entourage while I continue on with without you people in the way?" Eon stepped aside, revealing approaching figures. As they left the shadows, it was clear who the enemies were: Techadon robots. "These five have been custom made to hold you off. Ta ta." The Techadons jumped and landed in front of the team.

The Alien Force took their battle stances, and Ben looked towards the retreating figure and said, "Just you wait Eon. Once we finish these tin cans, I'll be coming after you."

"Yes. Yes. Whatever you say. I have much work to do" Eon ran off into the shadows.

"Let's get this over with." Kevin absorbed the steel from a support beam, and Gwen charged up her hands.

(As much as I would love to write out fight sequences, they can get tedious with the details, so for now, just imagine an awesome fight with the Techadons that lead to a brawl back on the streets.)

Diamond held off the machine and glanced at the others. Gwen and Kevin were doing well holding off one Techadon each, but the two extras were pushing them back. "Looks like we're gonna have to even the odds." Diamondhead punched the machine straight at the chest pushing it back about 20 feet. Diamond pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his check, and he was once again engulfed in emerald light. When the light show ended, a small white humanoid stood. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it. The port was decorated with a 10 symbol, and he had what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He apparently wore a pair of headphones around his head, and he has green circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. "ECHO ECHO!" His voice sounded high-pitched and electronic.

He immediately split into three copies. "Help the others."

"Got it." the two said in sync and ran off.

Echo Echo faced the staggered robot and glared. "Wall…." He split into three copies. "of…" The three turned into nine. "Sound!" All nine copies reverberated the last word in sync of one another. The sound waves amplified each other into a huge single devastating blow through constructive interference. The Techadon was still standing, but it was sparking in places. 'Thank you, physics.' Echo Echo thought.

 **Meanwhile**

"Lay off the family rust buckets!" The two Echo Echos attracted the attention of the two extra Techadons. The two Echo Echos nodded at each other and stood at opposite sides of the robots. "Echo Chamber!" In a flash, the two robots were surrounded by copies, bearing down the force of multiple amplified sonic attacks and sparking like the others.

Suddenly, the Techadons grabbed Gwen and Kevin and pinned them down. The remaining three grabbed onto the Echos. "Ben!"

"Hey, let us go you oversized action figures!" They yelled in unison.

"Yes. Thank you for the distraction, my minions. I have finally completed the device."

"What's it going to do? Destroy me? Just like every other time, someone tried that on me?" Echo Echo said sarcastically.

"As much as I would love to destroy you, I believe that I have found a much better solution to prevent your further hindrance." A machine with a large ring is wheeled into view. "Through my many travels, I have seen many many alternate timelines when I have battled the Tennysons and the Omnitrix." His eye made a quick glance at Gwen before turning his attention back to Ben

Echo Echo didn't know why he used his family name, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "So? That just means I'll always be there to kick your butt one way or another." He replied in a mocking tone.

"That's where you're wrong. I know that I can't kill you." He looked at the Omnitrix symbol remembering the Omniverse timeline. Echo Echo gave a confused look. "Since I can't do that, I'll just have to move you." Eon pressed a button on his wrist, and the device lit up and activated. Inside the ring was a distortion of colors. "It brings me great pleasure that I have the opportunity to cast you out, forever lost within the expanding multiverse."

"What!?" Gwen and Kevin called out.

"How is that even possible for you? I thought you could only move through time." Gwen still struggling to get free.

"Ah. Yes. I still haven't gotten to that part yet." He turned back to Ben and asked, "Do you remember that interview you had a couple years ago?"

Echo Echo thought back and figured out what he was talking about. He really hoped it wasn't true. "Yes," he said reluctantly.

"You disappeared on national television, so it was obvious for me to find out about your...predicament."

"What did you do?!" Echo Echo shouted. He knew he was referring to the time he went into Rex's Earth, but what happened while he was gone.

"While you were on the other side of that thing doing who knows what, I decided to do a little digging. That little light show that appeared was an event horizon. The energy particles were able to tear through the boundaries of the multiverse. I tried to close the anomaly before you could return to no avail. That was when I realized that this was my opportunity to get rid of you. I just needed to bide my time to get the necessary equipment and set the trap."

The three Echo Echos struggled to get free from the robotic grips, but their small form didn't give them the necessary strength. "Don't make me do something I might regret Eon. Surrender now and maybe I won't punch you in the face."

Eon scoffed. "A tempting offer, but I must get started." He turned around to run some diagnostic checks.

The three Echo Echos looked at each other and nodded. 3...2...1

 **SCHREEEEEEECH**

Each Echo was aimed at a different target. Two were aimed at the two Techadons holding down Gwen and Kevin, and One was aimed right at Eon and the control panel.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Eon yelled in pain. He needed to get out of range, so he jumped away to safety as the console began to spark and the machine shutting down.

Gwen and Kevin were able to break free from the Techadon's holds, and they proceeded to bash their helmets in.

The three Echo Echos tried to blast sound waves at their captors, but they were able to shut him up. How? They shoved their fists into his mouths. Gross…

With Ben incapacitated and Gwen and Kevin still distracted, Eon needed to act fast. He ran to the console and pulled the manual override activating the machine once again. "I need you gone now!" The machine powered on, but something was off. It was too unstable, and it began to pull in the surroundings. "Goodbye Ben. I'll see you never." In an instant, Eon jumped out of the current timeline.

This was bad. The Techadons were still holding onto him, and he needed to get out. He never tried this move before, but now was a good time as any. The three Echo Echos closed their eyes and focused. Suddenly all three exploded into multiple clones, causing the robots to lose their grip.

The multiple clones unleashed multiple sonic attacks shattering the three robots to scrap. What the clones didn't know was that the pull of the machine was getting stronger. The Echos tried to run for it, but the pull was too strong. Some recombined, and then they became a line of 5 clones each hanging on to the other with one hanging onto a nearby railing.

"Somebody, stop this crazy thing!" all five of them screamed in sync. They couldn't focus enough to recombine.

"I'm slipping" the one in the far end yelled.

"Just hold on a little longer" the one-fourth in line yelled back.

Number five looked ahead to the struggling Echo slowly losing his grip on the railing. He looked back to copy number 4 "If the original is going to survive this and get married, we need to let go."

"Are you crazy? We can't do that. We don't know what's on the other side."

"We can't wait for the others any longer, and the pull is getting stronger."

"I don't want Julie to be a widow before she even gets married. I know I'm going to regret this but fine. The original is the priority."

"Follow my lead." Both clones let go allowing Echo Prime to reaffirm his grip. The two flew through the air toward the hole. 5 gave a hard look at 4 and they both nodded. Both opened their mouths and unleashed a combined sonic attack at the ring. The machine began to break down, and the hole began to slowly shrink. Unfortunately, the pull was still strong. "Hopefully I'll see you on the other side. Stay safe" 5 saluted to 4.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll make it back home." 4 replied. They both smiled at each other as they both flew into the tear.

Seconds later the tear closed, and Echo Echo Prime was finally able to let go and recombine. Gwen and Kevin made it back to Ben and saw the broken robots at the destroyed machine.

"What happened here, Ben?" Gwen asked.

Echo Echo pressed the symbol on his chest and reverted back into Ben. Ge had a somber expression. "I couldn't recombine and I couldn't hold onto all five of us. 2 of my clones decided to let go so I could live." He sat down to absorb today's events.

Gwen placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Ben, we can mourn for their loss later. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain. You still haven't heard Julie's answer yet." Ben's expression perked up at the mention of Julie. They began walking back to the tournament to find Julie.

Kevin took his other shoulder. "Don't worry Ben. I'm sure they're in a better place."

 **Elsewhere**

Echo Echo opened his eyes as he feels a huge gust of wind blowing on his face. That's when he realized...

...he's falling from the sky.

"Oh geez! What the–?!" Echo Echo tried to say as he kept falling. He immediately slapped the Omnitrix symbol once again transformed. In place was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. This was Cannonbolt.

He rolls up into a ball and crashes on the ground, creating a sizable crater. He turns back to human form and lies down on the same crater. "Ow..." He muttered.

 **A/N: Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, events, and items. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter.**

 **Omnitrix DNA Entry:**

 **Name:** XLR8

 **Species:** Kineceleran

 **Home World:** Kinet

 **Powers and Abilities:**

Kinecelerans can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. No top speed has been recorded as of yet. This species can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop. They also seem to think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. They can deliver speed-enhanced attacks rapidly, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. This species has enhanced speed, agility, jumping, reflexes, recovery, strength, dexterity, and durability. They have sharp claws and a prehensile tail. They can also wall and water run, and create vortexes.

 **Name:** Diamondhead

 **Species:** Petrosapien

 **Home World:** Petropia

 **Powers and Abilities:**

Petrosapiens are composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. They have the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of their physiology at will and can control all crystals they generate. Being living prisms, Petrosapiens can refract light and beam-based weaponry, channeling them through their bodies and projecting them back at their source. Due to the natural density of crystal, Petrosapiens are extremely durable to physical impacts. Because of Petrosapiens are made out of organic crystals, Petrosapiens are immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age.

 **Name:** Echo Echo

 **Species:** Sonosarian

 **Home World:** Sonosaria

 **Powers and Abilities:**

Sonosarians are small, white aliens whose bodies are living amplifiers. They are actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. Sonorosians can emit sonic screams that range from audible to ultrasonic frequencies. Sonorosians can duplicate themselves, like the Splixsons, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest. Using their sonic screams, Sonorosians can use echolocation.

 **Name:** Cannonbolt

 **Species:** Arburian Pelarota

 **Home World:** Arburia (destroyed)

 **Powers and Abilities:**

Arburian Pelarotas have the ability to curl into a ball and, like a motorized wheel, roll at high speeds, ricochet, and bounce. This shell is highly durable, able to resist corrosive chemicals. Arburian Pelarotas have a high sense of balance. Arburian Pelarotas can contain fairly large objects within their spheroid form. An Arburian Pelarota's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can refract lasers. While rolled up, Arburian Pelarotas can survive a drop from space to Earth, with just minor amounts of pain from the impact received. Arburian Pelarotas are capable of rolling in a circular pattern to damage enemies, compressing themselves tightly and then releasing the pressure to create a sonic blast. Arburian Pelarotas are able to flop onto the ground to create a shockwave, as well as rotate quickly to generate a miniature tornado.

 **A/N:**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter. Before we get to the story, I want to let off some steam about most of the Ben 10 and JL/YJ crossovers I have seen. I am sick and tired of the whole "I lost my family, so now I'm gonna kill myself" BS. It's been done to death. At least with _Ben 10,000 Returns by Ashton Knight_ , Ben grows a pair and does something productive with his life. Ashton even offers a timeline and explanation since he or she made both series occur in the same universe. The only completed story that I can truly compliment for the "I lost my family, so now I'm gonna kill myself" scenario is _Ben 10: Unlimited by The Incredible Muffin_. It was your story that made me love the idea of this particular crossover.

For the record black holes do not lead to other worlds. Black holes are very large concentrations of matter with such a high gravity that light cannot escape it. It has an ever-increasing mass and can reach a near zero volume. What authors should be referring to as a tear in space and time is a wormhole.

On a different note, there is so much plagiarism in the Ben 10 JL/YJ crossovers. Two stories had the same scenario with Wonder Girl, and one pretty much stole a kiss scene with Chesire from a DBZ/YJ crossover. For god sake people, if you are going to copy, at least cite the original work.

This Ben takes place in an alternate timeline to the canon Ben. Events from Omniverse will be used at my discretion. I mean really... Ben and Julie broke up over a video game phone call, and Ben became less mature than before. In addition, the retcon of Plumber's kids and Kevin sucked. For the record, character designs will be determined at my discretion. Some of the omniverse character redesigns are friggin ugly. Why does NRG have a damn handle on his head? Why does Echo Echo look like a deformed troll? I believe that using more pleasant character descriptions will help visualize the story better.

Since I plan on making the two series originally separate, I wanted to use an adapted version of the intro from _RWBBYVerse: Clash of Heroes by bcarandang1_.


	2. Arrival

**A/N:**

First off I want to thank all of you guys for the favorites, follows, and reviews for the first chapter. I really appreciate the reception. Anyways, sorry for the long wait for an update. I had to deal with college, and I'm currently overseas for vacation. Don't worry, this fiction is still alive and well.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

 **Sounds**

 **Chapter 2: Arrival**

 **4:36 pm**

"Wake up Tennyson." A voice said.

"No Mom. I don't want to go to school today. I just want to stay home and bake cookies with you.

"Ugh… Benjamin K. Tennyson, you wake up this instant!" It yelled in annoyance.

"Aaaah." Ben woke up instantly to the yell.

"Finally," it said in relief.

Ben looked around for the source of the voice but found none. "Who said that?"

"I did" The voice replied back.

Ben looked at the Omnitrix in confusion. "What?" Suddenly, the faceplate opened up and projected a hologram of a small frog-like being.

"I've been trying to wake you for about an hour now." It sighed in relief.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Azmuth? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not actually Azmuth. I'm the AI that runs the Omnitrix. Azmuth 10. Who do you think says all those indications to you?"

Ben just blinked. "I'm surprised about seeing an AI besides Eunice."

Azmuth 10 decided to explain. "The Omnitrix uses quantum computing to analyze all the DNA stored within along with monitoring the various functions. Azmuth couldn't trust any AI except one he made himself."

"So why are you here now? You haven't shown up before."

"I was given this feature with the latest update you received. Whenever you lost connection to Primus, things tend to go poorly, so he allowed me to speak to you in such cases."

"Well, that's good because I happen to be in a bit of a pickle."

Azmuth sighed in annoyance. "What happened this time?"

Ben relayed the events prior to his arrival here.

"So you're one of the Sonosarian clones. Interesting."

"Interesting? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember when you split yourself using the Sonosarian DNA a while back."

"Yeah. I ended up causing trouble because of the different personalities."

"After you told me that, I was programmed to reduce mental side effects. At the moment, your mental state should be about equal to the originals. "

"Well, that sounds good. If we're able to get back home, do you think that we could recombine."

"I'm not so sure about that"

"Why?"

"Do you know how Sonosarians reproduce?"

Ben thought about Echo Echo. "Isn't the species just living sound in a suit?"

"Exactly. When Sonosarian clones are separated for long periods of time, their brain waves come out of sync. The clone becomes its own distinct consciousness. That's how they reproduce."

"So if I don't get home soon, I won't be able to recombine with the original Ben."

Azmuth nodded "That is correct."

Ben sighed in relief. "That's not too bad. I'm alive. He's alive. Not the worse thing to happen."

Azmuth smirked at the response. "I'm glad to see such optimism in our current situation."

Ben shrugged. "Since we're pretty much stuck here with no way back, we should probably look for civilization."

"Indeed. I may be able to help you in that regard. Raise the Omnitrix above your head." Ben did as requested. The hologram turned off, and energy emitted.

Confused, Ben asked. "What was that?"

Azmuth began to explain. "I used a small pulse to locate large concentrations of sentient life. There appears to be a city a few miles North just through that swamp. I wouldn't recommend flying there as we don't know if this Earth is hostile to new life forms flying about. On a side note, there is a signature in the swamp, so you might want to transform before your departure."

Ben nodded. "Thanks for the help."

"It's what I was made to do. Call me again if you need further assistance."

"No problem." Azmuth closed the hologram function. 'Since we're going through a swamp, I know exactly who to be.'

He scrolled through the watch and pressed the core. In a green flash, he became a humanoid plant-like alien with a green and black colored body with root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. The shoulders and head had red and yellow petals.

" **SWAMPFIRE!** " 'Take that, damn mosquitoes. It will be a long walk…' "Engage Lifeform lock."

" **Lifeform Lock Engaged** "

'Better get a move on.'

 **8:14 pm**

Swampfire was in the middle of the swamp. 'Sheesh, how big is this place. Huh?' He came to a small clearing with a grass house near the swamp water. 'Must be that signature Azmuth told me about. I should approach carefully.'

"Hey. Uh, excuse me! Anyone inside? I'm just passing through. I mean you no harm. I'm just heading to the nearest city." A minute passed and there was no response. "I guess no one's home."

"Who dares to trespass on my home!" Ben turned to the direction of the voice. A shadowy figure stepped into the light of the clearing. What Ben saw surprised him. 'Is he an alien?' "What are our doing here?"

"My name is Swampfire. I'm just passing through. I mean you no harm. I'm just heading to the nearest city."

"Hmm." The creature looked at Swampfire analytically.

"Why would you need to go to the city?"

"I have some business to take care of."

"...Very well. You may call me Swamp Thing. I will trust you for now but cross me, and you will feel nature's wrath." He gave a large glare and looked to the sky. "It is getting late to continue on foot. I give you permission to stay for the night."

"Uh...Thanks. I appreciate the hospitality."

 ** **10:13 pm****

The two were gathered around a fire cooking some gator that they caught earlier. They ate in awkward silence until Ben decided to break it. "So…what are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm just like you.

If Swampfire had eyebrows, one of them would be seen raised. "You're an alien too?

It was Swamp Thing's turn to be confused. "No… Wait… Does that mean you're one, an alien?"

He could feel the awkwardness in the air. "Well...yeah."

Swamp Think eyed him top to bottom, trying to get a read on him. "So, you're like that Superman guy but a plant... How is that possible?

'Superman? I guess he's a known alien here then.' "Uh...I come from a planet where carnivorous plants evolved into sentient life." It wasn't a total lie. That is what happened for this species but not him personally. "What about you?"

"At the moment, I don't know what I am, hence the 'Thing' in my name. I used to be human, but I somehow became...this."

'Well... that's a new one to add to the origin books.' "I'm sorry to hear that." He wasn't sure about what else to say.

"Don't worry about that. I got over it a long time ago. I really don't know what to do with my life now. I don't even know what I am.

"Hmm. I think I know someone who may be able to help."

Swamp Thing tilted his head in confusion.

"Hey Azmuth, I think I found something you might want to look at."

From the Omnitrix symbol came the Azmuth AI.

"Yes, what seems to be the…" He cut himself off at the sight of . "Fascinating, sentient plant life on Earth."

Swamp Thing blinked at the hologram. "Who and what is he supposed to be?"

Swampfire paused to come up with an answer and shrugged "He's my guide of sorts. He's really smart, so don't judge him before you get to know him."

Swamp Thing continued to stare at the little frog thing. "I see."

A yellow light panned over Swamp Thing. Azmuth put a hand to his chin. "From my analysis, I can see that you are perfectly fine. Although you aren't an evolved life form such as Swampfire here, your consciousness and plant body are bonded together because of the Earth's mana.

Swamp Thing's confusion on the current situation grew, raising an eyebrow. "Mana?"

Swampfire decided to step in and explain. "Mana is considered life energy. It can be found in all lifeforms and planetary bodies. Some people have the ability to manipulate it."

Swamp Thing looked at his hands and then to the surrounding swamp. "So... I'm connected to or part of the Earth?"

Azmuth simply nodded. "In a sense, yes."

"That's something that I'll look into, but for now, I'll just try to find myself."

"Take your time. Plants tend to live longer right."

Swamp Thing chuckled "Thanks. If there is anything thing that you need, please come by and ask."

"No problem...Now that I think about it, what are some of your abilities. We might have some similar ones.

"I'm able to control and talk to plants."

"Hmm...Can you do weeds?"

ST paused to think. "Yes of course. This is a swamp after all."

"I'm having some trouble in that department along with the talking thing. Do you think you could help me out with those in the near future."

"Of course. Anything for a fellow embodiment of nature."

"Wow. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyways, it's time that we head to sleep soon. You will be leaving in the morning. Yes?

"Yup."

"Then good night to the both of you. I'll see you off in the morning."

They both went to sleep for the night.

 ** **7:16 am****

Both of them had woken up at the crack of dawn. The two were standing outside of the camp seeing each other off.

"Good luck on your journey. I hope you find what you are looking for." ST held out his hand toward Swampfire.

Swampfire took his hand and gave a firm shake, confirming their friendship. "Thanks for everything. Goodbye. I'll come by and visit sometime." He began walking North.

ST waved at the shrinking figure. "Farewell!"

Swampfire waved back without looking, continuing his journey toward the city.

 **A/N:**

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, events, and items. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter.

 **Omnitrix DNA Entry:**

 **Name:** Swampfire

 **Species:** Methanosian

 **Home World:** Methanos

 **Powers and Abilities:**

Methanosians have a wide array of powers, such as regeneration powers, the ability to slip through tight spaces, enhanced strength, chlorokinesis, stretching, and the ability to alter their body. They can generate and blast flames of various amounts of heat and intensity through their hands and mouths via igniting the methane in their bodies, with enough precision to melt a metal cage without harming the people inside. Methanosians can reattach detached body parts by manipulating their vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb. Methanosians could instead regenerate a lost limb or reform if destroyed and their body parts are close enough.

 **Reviews:**

 **blackmoon FierceGods**

Dude, awesome story. I can't wait for the next chapter, and is he really going to be paired with Julie because I think it would be better if he was paired with someone from the Young Justice universe? So, good job, and I can't wait for the next chapter. Write soon. Later.

 **Reply:** The answer to your question will be in this chapter.

 **timijaf**

Seems Interesting so I think you are going to have been run so fast he runs into another dimension and this is your story but you don't have to do this but I never really like it when they have him go to the cave at the start maybe he lands in central city or maybe Starling iCty or Gotham

 **Reply:** How he gets there will be answered in this chapter. Don't worry about where he ends up. I plan to be original.

 **OmniNinja**

I think it is a great chapter. I can't wait for the next one. I hope this story works out and Ben is able to return and finish his proposal to Julie. See you next time.

 **Reply:** Thank you. In addition, I found a way to make both sides happy.

 **TerrorKing10**

Okay, you've got my attention, now I want to see where this goes. I think Ben should be paired with one of the girls from the dc universe. My top 3 candidates are Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna. You could also add villains who didn't appear in the show like Metallo, Giganta, Star Sapphire, Toyman and whoever might interest you. Also can Ben's Ultimatrix scan Superman, Martian Manhunter and whatever other aliens Ben will meet? Update soon.

 **Reply:** I want to explore the list of available heroines first before I dive into the romance aspect. I want to flesh out characters and allow them to develop. I also want to include storylines outside of the show to assist in the development of characters. Do I plan on scanning aliens? Yes.

 **WolfoftheMoonStorm**

This is a really good first chapter. There was a lot of backstory to go through, but it doesn't feel like too much of an information dump. I'm really curious to see where you'll go with this story, as most others are never completed.

 **Reply:** Thank you for the compliment.

 **Ben 10 Reader**

I think most of the crossovers in this and the JL section use sandman7734's Justice League: Ultimate Hero and its reboot as a base (Which kinda pisses me off because there are SO MANY SCENES which were just copied and then changed. A little. Like, only the names. And sometimes even they didn't get changed). Even Ben 10: Unlimited by The Incredible Muffin was based on sandman773's story (which was inspired/a bit based on a JL/Spiderman crossover). I read both and while Incredible Muffin's is complete, it just didn't pull me in like Justice League: Ultimate Hero. I really hope this one will end up better than both.

Just, please, don't overdo it with the romance if you are going to include any. It's the main thing which made me dislike Ben 10: Unlimited. While I don't hate romance, it's pretty much all you can find for Ben 10. *cries*

 **Reply:** Don't worry about the story. I plan on using the episodes as pillars of some events with original fillers to add more depth to the story. I love romance as much as the next guy, but love takes time to develop. There may be infatuation or a crush, but that's not love. I plan on a slow burn type.

 **Rider's Light**

You have a very good, start. Character development is good, and there is enough information to keep the readers up to date with the story, yet they don't feel as if they are only reading background info. You are not basing the opening off of Sandman (which despite being good is frankly overused), and that separates your story from many others.

You have caught my attention, and I am eager to see where this story goes.

Good Job~

Rider's Light

 **Reply:** Thank you for the compliment.


	3. Settling In

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I've been a little busy with work.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.** **  
**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Chapter 3: Settling In**

 ** **3:46 pm****

"Man...that walk took forever" He reached the end of a forest near the city limits. 'I don't want to scare the people. Better change back.' With a press of the symbol, he reverted back to Ben. He looked down at his jeans, black shirt, and a green jacket to make sure nothing made him stand out too much. He continued walking toward the city and approached a large green sign. "Welcome to Central City. Huh...not so creative the name there." 'Well, time to explore the place.'

The city had its usual sections: High class, middle class, and slums. After exploring the middle of the city, his stomach growled. He reached into his pockets for his wallet. He looked inside only to find his ID and debit card. "Of all the days I forgot to bring cash." He sighed at his situation. He decided to take a look around town. Seeing a pawn shop, he had an idea. He walked into a nearby alley after confirming that it was empty, and he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Diamondhead.

Ben remembered the time when Kevin's body was used to farm taydenite. Initially, Diamondhead could only control silicone crystal, but after much training and focus, he could control crystal of varying compositions. He calmed his mind and proceeded to form a high-grade sapphire within the ground. He decided against making a diamond since he learned from _Adam Ruins Everything_ that diamonds are intrinsically worthless. He dug up the sapphire and transformed back into Ben. From there, he went to the pawn shop and spoke to the manager.

"This is some high-grade crystal. You didn't steal this did you."

"No, I didn't." He gave a slight glare to the rather large pawn shop owner. "It's been in my family for generations." Ben lied, giving an innocent smile.

The man sighed and took another look at the rock. 'There is definitely no professional cut, so it wasn't from any high-end place. There also doesn't seem to be any identifying marks. Even if this was stolen, there would be no way for police to identify it.' He gave a small smile. "Okay kid, I'll believe you."

The semi-high grade crystal weighed about 1 Kilogram, so Ben received a sweet 10 grand.

He went to a nearby vendor and bought some chili fries. 'Thank whatever God exists that chili fries are a multiverse concept.' Now that his hunger was taken care of he had to rebuild a life here. He walked near the government district and found the city library. Luckily people only needed a library card to borrow books. He walked to a computer in a desolate corner of the building.

He brought his watch up and whispered. "Hey, Azmuth."

"Yes?" The hologram appeared.

"I'm at a library computer with an internet connection. Do you think you could get in and build my life similar to the originals?

"That won't be a challenge for me. Earthling security pales in comparison to Galvin ingenuity."

'Even as an AI, he didn't lose that pride.'

"It will only take a moment." The hologram disappeared, and a small jack shot out of the Omnitrix into the computer's USB port.

While Ben waited, he decided to update himself on this Earth's current events. What surprised him was that there were a good amount of superheroes and super villains around. The US even made a prison specifically for villains and criminal "metahumans" as the article said. Apparently, there is a group of superheroes that formed an organization called the Justice League that works alongside the UN for the world crisis. 'They remind me of The Galactic Enforcers. I really hope that they aren't similar in personality.'

He continued to browse through various article learning about the members of the league and the respective adversaries. One article came from a newspaper called The Daily Planet from Metropolis. 'Did they really use a word that describes a city as the city's name?' What really caught his attention was the headline "Superman Prevents Plane Crash". The cover photo showed a Caucasian man in a blue suit and red cape and tights holding up a plane that has its engines in flames. On his chest was an emblem with the letter "S". 'So that's Superman. From what Swamp Thing said, he's an alien.' He looked up some general info about the guy and was surprised. 'Apparently, he's the last of his kind. I wonder if I can get his DNA in the database later.' He looked back at the Omnitrix. 'Other than helping people understand other species, the Omnitrix is also an Ark of sorts for the DNA of many sentient beings. What's more surprising is that Martians exist. I never did ask Orb and Decka if there were any Martians there. They called it the popcorn planet, but where did it come from? In any case, I'm pretty sure that the other heroes will take care of any trouble while I settle down here.'

The cord attached to the computer retracted along with the return of Azmuth. "All information has been made, and I made sure that no evidence of our actions has been left behind. You may visit the government office next door to pick up your "replacement papers, permits, and a driver's license."

"You got me a license too!?" Ben said in a loud yet soft exclamation of joy.

"Of course. You didn't think I would let you walk around forever in this place. Would you?"

"Thanks, Azmuth. I really appreciate all this...Now I have to get a car." Ben did as Azmuth said and retrieved his papers. With the required documentation, he could now start looking for a home. After some browsing on Craigslist, he found a modest studio apartment at the north side of the city.

 **The Next Day**

 **Ben's Apartment**

Ben was currently lying on the couch, watching some T.V. The apartment looked fairly modest. It was a studio apartment with a proper bathroom and kitchen. He was able to get some decent furniture from thrift and discount stores. He may have money, but he's not wasting it all at once.

Azmuth decided to appear around noon. "What do you intend to do for continued stable living conditions, Ben?"

"Even though living off sapphires would be easy, people would get suspicious about the recent influx of sapphires in the market. I need to make a steady income."

"Oh?"

"Luckily, he's had an idea ready for this situation for a long time now." He gave a beaming smile.

Azmuth knew that smile. "I take it that this will be something rather personal to you." All he received back was a grin and nod.

 **Time Skip - 1 Month Later**

Two women are walking down the street. One appeared to be an emerald haired Brazilian with a green and black attire and the other a snow-white-haired Caucasian with a white and light blue attire. At first glance, anyone could see that both women looked flawless. They appeared to be in their early twenties. The first woman's outfit was a green long sleeve blouse, black skirt and flats, gold earrings and bracelet, and a black Nixon watch. Her friend had a more modest impression. She had a light blue shirt and vans shoes with a white undershirt. Her socks were white as well, but there were blue snowflakes placed around the top. Around her neck was a simple gold lace. The two continue to walk for a few blocks toward the local mall.

The Brazilian was the first to speak. "It's nice to finally have some time together."

"I know. With you being a traveling model and all, it's hard to juggle both of our careers and enjoy ourselves."

"Yup... It's getting kinda hot. Do you mind if we stop for a drink nearby?

"Personally, I like the heat." The woman in blue rolled her eyes at the inside joke. "But... If it'll make you happy, sure."

"You're the best!" she said, giving her best friend a quick hug.

The emerald beauty reached for her phone and did a quick search. "According to Yelp, there's this hot and new drink place up ahead."

"Even better!"

About half a block later, they reached the storefront.

The Brazilian raised a brow. "Mr. Smoothie?"

"I love smoothies! Let's order." She ran inside dragging her model friend along.

The inside had a modern look. The walls were pearl white and the floors were hardwood. There were also wooden tables with houseplants placed around. It gave off a homely atmosphere. They reached the counter and took a look at the chalkboard menu. No one was here but they noticed a bell on the counter.

 **DING**

"Coming!" A voice came from the back room. A young man soon came walking in. He had worn his common black shirt and jeans under his green apron. He looked at the two and smiled. "Welcome to Mr. Smoothie. What can I get for you ladies today?"

The snow-haired girl was the first to reply with a smile. "I'll have a Winter Melon please."

'Huh...Nordic. You don't see them often. Her outfit really suits her along with her Brazilian friend.' He turned to her and asked, "and you?"

'Green eyes...' the emerald woman thought. Shaking her head out of her stupor, she gave her order. "I'll have a Strawberry Sunrise."

"Sure. Coming right up. Can I get your names?"

The emerald Brazilian was the first to speak. "You can call me Beatriz,

Her friend spoke next. "And you can call me Tora." She smiled happily at the man before them.

 **A/N: I'm using the girls' appearances from Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Look at their comic vine GameSpot pages to see what I mean.**

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Da-Awesom-One**

Ok, this is a new twist on Ben 10 with a very original and plausible explanation for how he is in the Young Justice universe. I also like how you kept the outcome of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien as the main plot point for this fic. A lot of what happened in Omniverse made absolutely no sense to me realistically. And while, yes, it is a cartoon, even a guy like Ben can take a step back and say "Heck no" to some things.

(I like how you mentioned the distinction of black holes and wormholes. I just learned this last week in class. XP)

Still, I wonder what happened to the other Ben clone? I guess only time will tell.

You've caught my attention with this fic, and although it needs some proofreading in some parts, it looks to be promising.

Hope you update soon!

 **Reply:** Thank you. I really wanted to get an original story out. I have plans for the other clone. Thanks for noticing.

 **brysonmcginnis17**

Awesome. What if he scanned Brainiac or Darkseid or Martian Manhunter?

 **Reply:** It'll be a while before we deal with them.

 **DragonSoul28**

As far as I can remember, when Ben goes to other dimensions, he doesn't lose connection to Primus. He didn't in the Generator Rex crossover; although, I don't know if it counts as canon. There are times when he traveled to other dimensions in Omniverse. Though that might be because those worlds had their own version of Primus. Anyway, great story so far, and I can't wait to see more of it. One thing I usually dislike in a Ben 10 crossovers, especially in this universe, is when he gets no new aliens when there are a plethora of new life forms. From what I can see in your responses to your reviews, you are not going that route, so bonus points and a cyber cookie to you :)

 **Reply:** The Universe is the set of dimensions where the Ben 10 series takes place. The Ben 10 Universe has many dimensions such as Ledgerdomain and the Null Void as well as many alternate timelines in the branching time stream. The Generator Rex Universe and the Ben 10 Universe had a temporary connection due to the breach between the universal walls. It was thanks to the breach that the signal connection between the Ultimatrix and Primus remained intact.

 **EnigmaWriter21**

A very attention-grabbing spin on the arrival to a new dimension. Too many stories involving 'time & space grenades', magic portals going haywire, the watch 'detonates' with the watch and Ben still intact... This version... this is impressive & out of the ordinary! If this Ben is a clone, will he have access to master control? ultimate forms? his DNA scanner? Will the Professor of Time & Dimensions, Paradox be able to reach him? There are so many questions, and you're only on the second chapter, so you know I am hooked

 **Reply:** I know right. Professor Paradox will appear later on.


	4. Back to Business

**AN:**

First off,

 **Young Justice Is Back For Season 3!**

After all these years of waiting and complaining, our voices have finally been heard. To commemorate this along with the latest Death Battle, I have uploaded this new chapter along with my new Death Battle Chapter coming up this week. I have loved the show when it aired, and I was devastated when it ended with a cliffhanger. Now that it's back, I can now extend my planning for this story along with others still in development.

Sorry for the late update. I've been a little busy with college. I took my time to delve deeper into the lore, and I found a lot of good ideas I want to use. I will be using various incarnations of different DC characters. For example, I hate the canon YJ Joker and Mr. Freeze.

Do you guys want Ship to appear? I already have a plan if you do.

What kinds of things do you want Ben to do before he meets the League or in between missions?

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.** **  
**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Chapter 4: Back to Business**

Wednesday, June 2, 2010

A young man soon came walking in. He had worn his common black shirt and jeans under his green apron. He looked at the two and smiled. "Welcome to Mr. Smoothie. What can I get for you ladies today?"

The snow-haired girl was the first to reply with a smile. "I'll have a Winter Melon please."

'Huh...Nordic. You don't see them often. Her outfit really suits her along with her Brazilian friend.' He turned to her and asked, "and you?"

'Green eyes too...' the emerald woman thought. Shaking her head out of her stupor, she gave her order. "I'll have a Strawberry Sunrise."

'I always liked latin accents.' "Sure. Coming right up. Can I get your names?"

The emerald Brazilian was the first to speak. "You can call me Beatriz,

Her friend spoke next. "And you may call me Tora." She smiled happily at the man before them.

He smiled at the two. "It's nice of you two to stop by. You may call me Ben." He walked around the kitchen and soon made their drinks. After he received payment, he hands the two their drinks.

"Thanks," Tora and Beatriz both said with smiles. They decided to take seats near the counter.

"Enjoy."

The room was quiet at first, but a conversation started between them. The three continued to talk for another half-hour, enjoying each other's company.

"We're actually staying here in Central City for a month," answered Tora

"I'm sure that you'll enjoy your stay. You two can come by anytime," he replied.

"I take it that we gave off a good first impression," Beatriz commented.

"Don't sell yourselves short. It normally takes time for people to get on my good side. Now that I think about it, where were you two headed before you stopped by here?"

"Tora and I were on our way to Central City Plaza to check out the sites and do some shopping," Beatriz answered.

Tora eyes widened from an idea. "Ooh! Do you want to come with us?"

Ben blinked at the sudden request while Beatriz raised an eyebrow at the invitation. "Excuse us while I have a little chat with my friend here." Beatriz grabbed Tora and walked to the other side of the store. Ben was used to seeing girl talk, so he didn't mind.

Beatriz gave Tora an expectant look while tapping her shoes. When she saw her look of confusion, she whispered to her. "Why did you invite him to come with us?"

Tora simply rolled her eyes and whispered back. "Come on he seems nice. As far as I can tell, he seems pretty docile and sweet."

"So?..."

"We're new here and I would prefer to have a local show us around compared to a tour guide. Remember what happened in New York last winter?"

Beatriz shuddered at the memory. Their tour guide was a total sleaze. He barely knew anything about the town. Not to mention, he tried to get into their pants the entire day. "You have a point..."

"Plus, he is pretty cute, especially with those green eyes of his."

Beatriz twitched. "Really? I haven't noticed..."

"So? It is a plan?"

"Fine... He can come along."

"Yay!"

"But if he steps out of line," she lit a small green flame on her thumb, "I'll roast him."

They turned around to see Ben leaning against the counter, hands in his pockets. "So..." He started with a hopeful smile. "Does the offer still stand?"

Beatriz nodded, and Tora smiled back, replying. "We would love for you to accompany us today."

Ben pushed himself upright and clapped his hands. "Great! We can take my car. It's pretty hot out there for us to be walking there. I'll close up shop. Wait for me outside, and I'll pull the car up front."

They both looked at each other to see the others reaction of getting into their new friend's car. They had the unspoken agreement of 'We can handle him if anything.' Turning back to Ben, they answered, "Sure," and walked out the front door."

As soon as they were out the door, Ben took a deep breath. "It's been awhile since I went out with people on this new Earth, huh Azmuth."

As Ben closed the shop, a hologram projected from Ben's wrist and replied. "Indeed it has. Ever since coming here, you haven't had much social interaction outside of your shop. Then again, you did devote a lot of your free time to your recent projects."

"I'm just glad that I had the Flashes to keep things calm till I got everything set up. It took a lot of blood, sweat, and tears to bring him back and build my new ride."

"One of which you will show to your new acquaintances." A smile pulling at Azmuth's lips.

Ben rolled his eyes at the implication. "We just met, and I'm not one to rush into relationships. I will admit, they are both really cute. I swear. Beatriz has to be a model or something. If things go well, then who knows."

"That Julie girl was a special one. A little naive with the cult fiasco, but whole-hearted nonetheless."

"Yeah. Even though I'm just a copy, I still miss my family and friends, especially Julie." Ben walks into the back room and changes into his signature green jacket. "I'm sure she's happily married with 'me' right now... disregarding the flow of time across universes." He shook his head. "Getting back on track, I better not keep those two waiting." After pocketing his wallet, phone, keys, and a small metallic device, he walks to the garage.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **10 Minutes Later**

"What kind of car do you think he drives?" asked Tora.

Bea shrugged. "If it's a windowless van, we book it."

In the corner of their eyes, a sleek black blur sped down the road and stopped right in front of the pair. (The car in Alien Swarm and the series was based on the Mazda RX-8, but I wanted his new one to be modeled after the 2016 Nissan GT-R) Now that it stopped, the two were finally able to get a better look at the car. The color scheme was overall jet black with emerald green highlights. Said highlights formed an "x" on the front and stretched to the side skirts and the rear spoiler. The chrome rims also had an emerald green center.

Bea whistled, and Tora gawked. It looked damn good.

The tinted passenger window lowered to reveal their new friend Ben with a knowing smile on his face. "Thanks for waiting. Ready to head out?" He was wearing the familiar black shirt and jeans, but he was now wearing and green jacket with white stripes and the number ten. Strangely, it suited him very well.

Placing her hand on her hips, Bea said, "Sure. I have to say, Ben, you really know how to make a good first impression."

Ben gave a modest shrug and grin. "I aim to please. I'm glad you guys like it. Hop in."

"I've never seen this kind of car before," stated Tora, getting into the rear seat while Bea took the front passenger.

The emerald empress nodded. "I have to agree with sis. What model is this?"

Shifting gears, Ben replied, "I'll tell you later. In the meantime here's a little demo." Reaching for the dashboard, he enabled High-performance mode, adjusting dynamic control, transmission, and suspension. Holding down the brake, Ben charged the engine by stomping on the accelerator and then released the brake. The car shot to sixty miles an hour in less than three seconds.

"Whooo!" Sounds of excitement came from everyone in the car. The G-force was incredible. Luckily, Ben was taking the back roads, so he didn't need to worry about any traffic. They eventually came to a calm and steady forty-five and began to talk.

"So, have you had a chance to see the Flashes?" asked Tora.

Be shook his head. "No. Not really. Things have been pretty quiet since I've been here."

Bea raised a brow. "Really?"

Shrugging, Ben replied, "Hey, it's been peaceful in my part of town. I'm not complaining, but I would be nice to eventually talk to them. Maybe the villains and crooks are on summer vacation. Besides, I'm sure some of the heroes appreciate the quiet. " Ben ended up striking another entertaining conversation with Tora while Beatriz looked out the window and stared at the passing clouds.

'I do admit. It is nice just spending time with my best friend.' She glanced at her friend through the side mirror. 'As much as we love both of our jobs, we really needed this outing.' Her thoughts drifted to Ben. 'He's not such a bad guy.'

"You alright?"

Ben's words pulled Bea out of her thoughts. To recover, she replied, "You might want to keep your eyes on the road, juice boy," with a playful tone and smirk.

A smile tugged at his lips. "What? You think we're gonna crash?"

She tilted her head. "I haven't decided yet."

"Is that a challenge?" He changes gears and pushes on the accelerator.

"Ben? What are you doing?" Tora asked, slightly panicked at the increase in speed.

The speedometer was going over sixty miles per hour. There weren't any other cars around, but the speed was still high. Ben and Beatriz looked straight into the other's direction, a blink here and there, not looking at the road at all.

"Ben? Bea? You're scaring me!" Her hands latched onto the seat.

The speedometer was reaching ninety miles an hour, and the upcoming light was red.

"Ahh!" Tora closed her eyes tight, but nothing bad happened.

The next red intersection arrived, and the car came to a sharp yet comfortable stop.

She opened her eyes to see the smiling pair in front of her. "Oh..." She was rather pink in embarrassment.

A few snickers escaped before the car erupted into full laughter.

"Oh, my god! That was hilarious!" exclaimed Beatriz.

"I know," wheezed Ben. "I can't believe you called my bluff!"

"I can't believe you called _my_ bluff!"

"I can't believe you guys did that!" The two turned around to see a squealing Tora in the back seat. She gave off a watery-eyed puppy-dog expression that clearly melted hearts. Even her friend Beatriz was not immune to those eyes.

Beatriz sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck with an apologetic look."Sorry, Tor. We got so caught up in it all that we put you through that. Hehe."

"If anything, it's my fault. I'm the driver. Can you forgive us?

"Bea is my friend, so I'll let her go... for now." A small sly smile appeared on her face. "You, Ben, however, are not getting off that easy."

He sweatdropped with a nervous smile. "What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Hmm. I'll forgive you if you do two things for me. I'll think of the second one later, but you'll be treating us to dinner tonight."

"Sure," he replied rolling his eyes.

The best friends proceeded to high five each other.

"Somehow I feel like that was you guy's plan all along," Ben said dryly only to be answered with giggles.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **20 Minutes Later**

 **Central City Plaza**

They had just arrived at the Plaza near sundown, and Ben started to show them around. Surprising to them, Ben seemed to know all about the local hot spots and a little bit of the history. They visited many of the nearby landmarks and scenic points along with a few shops. Beatriz also helped Ben pick out a few clothes since she had an eye for fashion. When they visited a dog park, the girls went head over heels for Shibas and Corgis. "Don't leave me. I will hug you and squeeze you and call you George," squealed Tori hugging a Corgi. Ben was finally able to get them moving along to their next stop: the top of the Central Arch in the middle of town.

 **(Nearby radio speaker plays Zelda's Lullaby (Violin Cover) Taylor Davis)**

The three of them were the only ones there as they gazed out into the distance. "Wow!" cheered Tora. "It looks amazing up here!"

Bea chuckled at her enthusiasm. "It really is great to be here."

He shrugged. "I'm sure that you girls have been to other great places like this"

The three of them ended up against the railing taking in the entire view, overlooking the sky, park, and city lights.

"Truth be told, Tora and I haven't had much time to venture during our stays.

They eventually stopped talking

 **Boom!**

"Well... That killed the mood," Bea deadpanned. Shaken from their relaxed state, they raced toward the source of the sound.

Down below, a beast was wreaking havoc. Upon closer inspection, he looked vaguely like a giant tiger-cat or a puma. "Where is Flash!" He yelled. "It's time that we settle our score without that runt of a sidekick getting in the way!"

No one was getting hurt, but he was causing a lot of property damage. "With that kind of entrance, the Flashes should be here any second?" Stated Tora.

The music was cut off, and a female announcer took control. "This just in." "Broadcasting to you live, the Flash and Kid Flash are currently engaging with Mirror Master at the Springfield Natural History Museum. Just earlier today, the Hope Diamond had just made its stop along its nationwide tour?

 **Shatter!**

"Oh no! The Flashes have just been trapped in the mirror dimension. This isn't the first time they have been trapped, but it will take some time for them to find their escape. Local law enforcement is in pursuit of Mirror Master, but his use of mirror gateways make apprehension extremely difficult. We'll keep you up to date on this as best we can. We advise all citizen to vacate the surrounding area until further notice." The loudspeaker cut to commercial.

"Or not…" Ben said dryly.

Bea gave Tora a serious look. "We need to get down there, now," she whispered

"What about Ben?" Tora asked.

"What about me?" Ben wanted to go down there to help, but he had to deal with the girls first. He had just overheard his name come up.

Bea grunted loudly, expressing much of her irritation and discomfort. She pointed straight at Ben. "If you tell anyone about us, I swear to God that I will-."

"Fire, come on." Ben turned to the voice of Tora to see her encase herself in ice and break out of it in a completely different outfit. Ben's eye's widened as Tora was the perfect combination of cute and sexy. Her snow white hair, sky blue eyes, and shape of her face was an amazing combination. Ben also noticed her silky smooth legs revealed by her rather high cut suit. It didn't help that the suit also gave a distracting view of her cleavage.

"Yeah, yeah, Ice. Remember what I said, Ben." He turned back to her, and she erupted into green flames, transforming into, in Ben's opinion, an Emerald Sun Goddess. Her skin was a hue of green while her hair was a torrent of flame. One thing that stood out to him was that she looked mostly naked, allowing Ben to see her luscious skin and jaw-dropping curves while her other flames covered her... conservative areas. His eyes moved between the two elemental beauties, processing the shock and awe of what's in front of him. Bea flew down to face the obnoxious threat.

Tora walked up to Ben, kissed him on the cheek, closing his jaw, and knocking him out of his slack-jawed expression. "Don't worry. We'll explain this later. You still owe us dinner," saying the last part teasingly. There, she glided down below, Iceman style.

It took a few seconds for Ben's brain to reboot and draw a conclusion. "Oh, I did not just get left behind to fight crime!" He looked down at the two now facing off against the feline freak. A grin grew on his face. "Well, Azmuth. It's hero time!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Down Below**

"I asked to fight the fastest man alive, not some a hot head and an ice princess!" He uprooted another tree and hurled it toward Fire. Luckily, the tree phased right through her and she fired another scorching flame. Sabertooth, as he named himself, took on the searing flames without even flinching. From above Ice was sending slabs of ice in his direction. His thick hide and brute strength could withstand her attacks, so she was acting as support for now.

(Begin Scene)

'Fire flew in close, blazing like a phoenix, and launched a stream right at Saber, knocking him into a tree behind him while Ice started hailing him with rock hard snowballs. Saber pulled the tree out of the ground to block the snowfall and then proceeded to throw it at the heroine in question, knocking her out of the sky and behind Fire.

"Ice!" Fire turned and saw Saber get closer. She shot out some fireballs which didn't do much to stop him. Suddenly, Ice shot the ground underneath him with her powers, making her equivalent of a banana peel beneath him, tripping him up.

As he slid forward, Fire and Ice shot extensive blasts to each side of him, making him roar slightly in pain. He jumped out toward Ice, and plucked her out of the sky, throwing her at her friend when he landed. As she hit, he picked up a nearby fire hydrant and threw it at the duo. As Fire and Ice saw it, they countered, firing streams of their respective elements at it, trying to stop the velocity of it enough to get away. As they just managed to duck under it, Ice shot an ice cage around the offending cat's feet and promptly collapsed.

Fire then flew towards him and started fighting up close.

(End scene.)

Ice was losing her breath, she was overtaxing herself. She stood behind cover to regain her composure. At that time, Fire was going in close quarter combat with the cat. While Fire had technique, she lacked the brute force Sabertooth had. Sabertooth, with a few bruises here and there, was able to get Fire off balanced and on the ground. He picked her up by her neck and declared, "Come on out Flash. If you don't get here soon, you won't like what you'll see afterward."

Ice was still exhausted, and she feared for her best friend's safety. A thud happened behind her, and she quickly whirled around only to be left speechless in shocked silence by the darkened nine-foot figure towering over her.

Ice stared at the newcomer. She saw what looked like two claws protruding from its wrists extend outward by at least half a foot.

 **"Are you okay?"** the towering figure asked.

Surprised at the new guy just talking to her, she simply nodded.

The behemoth's fiery gaze instantly shifted from them to the beast. **"Get ready to jump in after I help out your friend."** The shadow veiled colossus jumped near the pair and then unleashed a primal roar so powerful its resonance echoed for miles.

" **Lemme tell ya something Sabertooth!** " it shockingly bellowed, pointing menacingly at the man. **"No one threatens my friends. If you want to fight someone then get ready to chew on my fist smashing your face in!** "

Not at all intimidated, the beast man merely replied with a snarl of his own. "I'm still waiting for the Flash, but I guess I'll have to establish my dominance to you right after I'm finished with her, feline."

Without further adieu, the newcomer instantly exploded out from the shadows, rocketing past the female duo and crashing into Sabertooth with the full force of a jet-propelled battering ram.

The Fire, Ice, and civilians and newscasters still in the area stared in shock as the now exposed luchador-tiger like behemoth slammed his forearm into Saber's chest, bringing the tiger-man crashing to the ground.

Standing at about nine feet tall, he resembles a tailless orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. He is wearing a green and black outfit similar to that of a luchador (a Mexican masked wrestler). His green eyes contrasted his sharp black eyebrows. Black stripes ran on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body while white fur filled his jaw, neck, chest plates, hands, and feet. Finally, an hourglass symbol is on his luchador belt.

Free from the throat hold, Fire stood back up and faced her rescuer. "I don't know who or _what_ you are or why we are friends but thanks. Now let's kick his ass!"

The battle of the beasts raged on as the newcomer jumped and brought his hulking elbow smashing into Saber's solar plexus. Distracted by the pain, Saber was set aflame by a pissed off Brazillian.

Saber helplessly gasped desperately for the air that the blow had knocked from its lungs and that the fire burnt up. Ice jumped in to douse the flames and freeze Saber's entire lower section and left arm. The tiger-like behemoth picked up Saber by its chest fur. " **Come on!** " he thundered into Saber's face. " **You wanted a fight and now you got one! SO SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"**

Saber was not going to give up until he got his revenge. He roared right into the Appoplexian's face and sent a mean right hook, sending the newcomer reeling backward. Saber was able to free his left arm and right leg, but he didn't have the time to free his left because Fire started beating down on his chest with plasma enclosed fists.

The Appoplexian was unable to help itself from grinning. " **Now that's more like it!** " he shouted with pumped up enthusiasm. **"Looks like you got your second wind. Rath is going to knock you out!** " He then cracked his knuckles and then his neck as he loosened up for round two. " **Now let's go!** "

Without any hesitation, Saber countered Fire's last strike, spit out some blood, and tossed Fire aside to face Rath. Rath narrowed his eyes at Fire and back to Saber.

Unfortunately having never actually encountered an Appoplexian, Saber had no idea what a mistake he had just made. While Saber was strong, he had nothing over on Rath's raw strength, fighting prowess, and just overall unbridled savagery.

With savage ferocity, Rath instantly smashed its fist into Saber's windpipe cutting off his momentum. He then dealt Saber a powerful knee to the stomach, causing Saber to keel over in pain. The battle-hungry Appoplexian picked him up upside down, securely locking him in its hulking arms, and sprang high up into the air. " **POLARIS PILEDRIVER!** " he thundered as they came crashing back into the ground.

Focusing her power on a high-powered stream of fire, Bea unleashed it on the being getting back up, stopping after a few seconds. Fire gave a wicked grin as Saber soon collapsed in an unconscious black soot mess.

Ice took the chance to make his ice prison, so the police would be able to take him in without any further problems.

Bea stretched her arms from the fight. "Thanks for the help, ... Rath."

Ben waved it off. " **Don't mention it. It's what I do.** "

The civilians nearby were cheering the trio in thanks and taking photos while a few reporters were already targeting the heroes.

Questions were shot at them from multiple directions. "Who are you? What are you? Are you ladies single? Are you an alien like Superman? What are your three sizes? Are you part of the Justice League? Will you go out with me? Are you three new heroes to Central City."

Ice made a small Ice blast to the sky to get the reporters to shut up. "One at a time," asked Fire. "Yes, we are single. We will not tell you that, and we respectfully decline." She turned to Rath. "We gave our answers. Now, it's your turn."

Rath grunted. He still hated the media after his experience with Will Harangue. It didn't help that Rath was the body holding in the emotions. " **My name is Rath, and I'm a hero! That's all you need to know for now! No, I'm not part of the League. I'm more of a freelancer at the moment and kinda sorta for me on the last one!** "

 **"Now if you all don't mind, we are going to have a private chat."** Tora was scooped up by him into a bridal carry, causing her to redden in embarrassment, and Rath motioned Fire to follow.

The three of them moved to a nearby rooftop away from the media and civilians.

Rath gently put Tora down on the roof. **"Sorry about that. I didn't want your ice trail giving our spot away."**

She nodded slowly. "No, I understand... Who and what are you by the way?" asked Tora.

"and Why did you call us your friends?" asked Bea who just landed.

Rath sent a fake hurt expression to the pair. **"I feel very hurt that you guys don't even recognize me, Tora and Beatriz."**

The two girls held back a wince at their identities being known. "Should we?" Bea asked. "I'm pretty sure that we would remember a gigantic luchador tiger man."

Rath grew a mischievous grin. **"After all the time we spent together this afternoon..."**

It was their turn to go wide-eyed at the sudden revelation.

"Ben!?" Tora exclaimed in shock and awe. "Is that really you?"

 **"Hold on a sec."** He pressed the hourglass symbol on his belt, causing him to be engulfed in emerald light. After Tora and Bea removed their hands from their eyes, they saw the familiar Ben standing there with a friendly expression on his face. "It really is me. The one and only. Considering that you showed your secrets to me, it is only fair that you know this little bit about me."

Tora and Beatriz changed back into their civilian clothes once they confirmed that it was really Ben. "That still doesn't explain how you changed," Tora said, still confused.

"We'll trade stories soon. Come follow me, the night's not over yet."

"What are you talking about?" the two said in unison.

"Like I promised you guys earlier today. Dinner's on me, and I know just the place."

Tora and Beatriz were so consumed about the fight and Ben that they forgot about their hunger. Their faces reddened as growls escaped from each of them.

Ben laughed. "Glad to see I'm not the only one ready to eat.

Ben took them to an all you can eat Yakiniku restaurant. For those who don't know, a Yakiniku restaurant allows you to cook the food on a stove at your table. They had their own private booth, and they each gave a cliff notes version of themselves, nothing too specific but gets the point across. Ben talked about his Omnitrix briefly but focused more on some of his past adventures. He even explained why he opened a smoothy shop. Ben did not mention that he was from a different universe. No one needs to know that. Why would anyone need to know that? Seriously? Why does anyone need to know someone is from a different universe. It's just stupid. After trading stories, they ended up enjoying a casual dinner together. This was Tora's and Bea's first time in this type of restaurant, and they were loving Ben's company.

Once all things were said and done, Ben drove them to their hotel.

Before either of them got out of the car, both of them said, "We should do this again sometime."

Ben was surprised by that. "I take it that the villain thing didn't ruin things."

"Actually, that is the best case scenario," replied Tora. "It's hard making friends when you travel the world time to time, but we can finally relax when we hang out with you since we both know each other's secrets. Bea will be busy with a meeting, but are you free next Friday?"

"Are you kidding? It's a plan," Ben answered in a quite happy tone.

With a small flicker of jealousy, Fire spoke "I'll be modeling in the Victoria Secret pageant in a few weeks. Why don't you stop by?"

Noticing Bea's intentions, Tora also spoke up. "You should come! If you want to, call us later, and we'll give you the details and the Backstage pass to meet us."

"How could I turn down such an offer, especially from you two? I'd love to go." Ben replied sincerely and teasingly. A slight hue of pink growing on their's cheeks.

Beatriz and Tora took out pieces of paper and gave Ben their phone numbers.

Tora smiled. "Bye, Ben. Don't be a stranger to call us."

Bea waved. "The same goes for me too."

"I'll call. Good night ladies," waving them back goodbye. As Ben drove off, he thought 'Looks like I'm back in the hero game."

Back with Tora and Bea. Tora gave her friend a sly smile. "I told you that he was a great guy."

"Shut up!" Bea muttered in embarrassment from her best friend. 'We both like the same guy. This will be interesting...'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Meanwhile In Washington D.C**

"Hey, Dawn are you feeling okay? You've been staring in that direction for a while now."

"Holly, you feel the same thing. Right? About three months ago, something new arrived. I can't figure it out, but I feel somehow connected to it.

"I know. It's strange. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Forget about it for now. Come on. Let's go home."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **AN:**

(The following scene has been provided by **Rocker on**. Thanks for your help and support.)

You'll all start to see the League more next chapter. Just so you guys know, the Fourth of July is coming up soon, but you'll be surprised at what I have in store. The next Death Battle React is coming up soon. Peace out.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Omnitrix DNA Entry: (Thank Rocker on for reminding me)**

 **Name:** Rath

 **Species:** Appoplexian

 **Home World:** Appoplexia

 **Powers and Abilities:**

Appoplexians possess enhanced strength and agility, enabling them to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than themselves. While not the smartest of species, their expert fighting style is a mixture of wrestling, grappling holds, and sheer brute force, allowing them to power their way through dozens of opponents and smash through tough defenses. Appoplexians possess a large, retractable claw on each wrist. Appoplexians are extremely durable. Appoplexians can always remember things relating to fights or battle techniques learned. Their unbridled aggression gives them a psychological edge in combat. There are very few things that an Apploplexian fears, and many opponents find it extremely difficult to stop one that is fully enraged.

 **Behavior (Special Case):**

Appoplexians value emotional openness: if an Appoplexian has a feeling, they express it openly. Generally, the feeling is a blind rage. Appoplexians love to fight and have a great appreciation for the best fighter. Instead of shaking hands when they meet, they engage in a wrestling match until one is established as dominant. Appoplexians believe any problem can be solved by hitting it. Appoplexians are prone to referring to people by their full name or title, as well as beginning a conversation with "Let me tell ya somethin'!" They also refer to themselves in third-person. Appoplexians have an advanced level of shame and wear pants. The Rath strand of DNA lacked the strong sense of shame that most Appoplexians have, as he ran around naked uncaringly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Reviews:**

 **willdawg992003 Oct 7**

This is good so far. I really like it. Also, I hope we see Way Big, Alien X, and some future battles, so the league can see how powerful he is. Maybe Ben can meet the Presence, the god of the DC universe. Hehehehe. That would be awesome.

Anyways great chapter. I can't wait for the next one.

 **Reply:** Don't fret. I have a lot planned for the DC Universe

 **GoingOutWaYANG**

Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas.

 **Reply:** *Smirks and eye rolls* I couldn't think of another summer-ish drink.

 **temple of the chaos raven**

The official reason behind there being no Anodite Ben is that they don't have DNA, but Echo Echo and Buzzshock are in the Omnitrix.

 **Reply:** Whether or not I keep the original reason canon, there will be an Anodite Ben. Do you have any name suggestions for future aliens?

 **StarCarnage**

Okay, I was just browsing stories when I found this. At the first chapter, I thought it was great but a little sappy. At the second chapter, I thought was great, and it had an original way (Okay, a little based on The Clash of Heroes fic but only a little, and you did say it would have a similarity) for Ben to get to their universe. This chapter was great but also realistic (Well, as realistic as you can with this type of fic). Now, I know you are not the first one with the Omnitrix having an AI, but as far I know, you are the first to have Azmuth as the AI. I actually have an idea. You have no obligation to do or consider it, but here it is: what if Ben scans a New God? I know that you might think that he can't, but listen (Well, read.) The New Gods are an alien species. They come from a different planet, and they are different genetically. So by all rights, Ben should be able to scan one of them and become a New God. Let me further add to the point that not all New Gods actually have a title of God/Goddess of (place example here). That is just what their species is called. An example (as far as I know) is Orion the son of Darkseid or that escapist dude that escaped Apokolips. They don't have the title of 'God of (example here).' They are just powerful (or very skilled in the escapist case). So, maybe you can have him meet a New God/Goddess of your choice, have him scan them, and give him power(s) (Since, as far as I know, Darkseid is the only one with multiple powers) of your choice. Now, if he actually becomes a god of something is your choice, or you might not go with this. Again you'll probably be asked this later, so to just stop that right now, I will be the guy to ask this: will this be a multi-relationship or normal relationship for this story?

 **Reply:** Thanks for the review.

Like I said in the first Author's Note, I grew tired of the near identical rehash of why and how Ben crosses over. I really hate those boring "I'm going to kill myself" stories. It's like they aren't even trying to be original.

What do inter-dimensional grenades do for villains besides send an infinite amount of Ben's across the multiverse? That just makes the job of villain harder for others. Does it really matter if you're not the 'original' Ben? When we grow older, our cells die and are replaced with near identical cells. For all intents and purposes, I am a 'clone' or 'copy' of who I was five years ago. If Ben were to use the Zeta-Tubes or Beamed in Star Trek, his body would be broken down, essentially killing him. At the end point, another Ben is made who has the exact same memories and personality as the original.

Sorry for the rant. Back to your suggestion.

I never said that the Omnitrix wouldn't add more DNA to the collection. Considering that the Omnitrix is an 'Ark' for all sentient life it finds, I don't see why the Omnitrix won't scan the new DC species. The Omnitrix scanned the species from the Andromeda Galaxy, so it should scan more. Since Ben already had Alien X, who is basically a god in Ben's Universe, the New Gods might as well be scanned if given the opportunity.

 **Rocker on**

You would think he would have gotten into the hero biz' faster than the smoothie biz'. Oh well, I guess. I just really want to see Ben turn into a martian(which he doesn't do in the other crossovers), a Kryptonian, and that weird hawk species. Also, whatever species Starfire is.

 **Reply:** What? *shrugs shoulders* It's been a quiet three months. Maybe the criminals have been enjoying their vacation so far or planning something. DC Omnitrix scans will happen. I would like to hear name suggestions for each species.

 **Rocker on**

I really want to see Ben as one of Starfire's species. Could you add her? PLEASE? Could you make Ben turn into Aqualad? After all, he does technically have unknown DNA.

 **Reply:** I will scan species. I just need name suggestions.

 **Matthew Gemm**

Awesome chapter man. Also, could you pair Ben up Fire and Ice? That would be a first, I think.

 **Reply:** I'll be testing the waters with different women in the DC Universe. I'll be taking any suggestions for women to appear. Actual relationships will happen when I feel like Ben has made significant progress with one.

Here are some women that I'll likely introduce to Ben eventually.

Fire, Ice, Harley, Ivy, Penny, Candy, Bertinelli, Barbra, Dinah, Serling, Cheetah, Diana, Rose, Dawn, Holly, Lana Lang, Maxima, Volcana

 **mechazard01,**

I gotta admit, you had a good idea there, making Ben create Mr. Smoothie's for the DC universe. But I gotta ask, why Fire and Ice?

 **Reply:** What's not to like about them? Have you not seen them in Batman: Brave and the Bold?


	5. The Visitor

**AN:**

 **Young Justice Is Back For Season 3!**

Sorry for the late update. I've been a little busy with college. As of writing this, I'm going through finals week. I would also like to give a shout out to **Rocker On** and **Jebest4781** for helping me out with the fights and plot points respectively. I have a lot planned for the future and I'm sure that you'll love the ideas we made. Chapters should be coming out faster during the holidays since I will be free to write more.

What kinds of things do you want Ben to do before he meets the League or in between missions?

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Visitor**

 **Justice League Watchtower**

Green Arrow slumped over the monitor. "Ugh... Monitor duty is so boring!"

The scarlet speedster sitting right next to him in a similar state. "Come on. Someone. Anyone. Try to make a doomsday machine. Anything. I'll even take stealing candy from a baby."

"Just two more hours and I can finally go on my date with Felicity."

"How long have you been with her again?"

"A little more than a year. She was the one who helped me launch the whole Green Arrow gig. She's been with me the whole way."

"That's so sweet. I still have to buy a gift for my anniversary with Iris. I was supposed to get it yesterday, but Mirror Master ruined my outing." Flash put a hand to his chin. "Is there something specific for a five year anniversary?"

"Not that I know of... Now that I think about it, what was that huge ruckus on the other side of the state back in Central at the time?"

"What do you mean?" Flash wasn't aware anything happened. "I heard there was something but it was taken care of. At least, that's what the police chief told me."

"Hold on. Let me Google it real quick." After a few clicks and keystrokes, he found what he was looking for. "Check this out."

Flash checked the screen to see his old villain Sabretooth fighting Fire and Ice. They were on the League's charter for potential members, but they said that they weren't ready for the League commitment yet. "I'm glad to see that they were able to hold the fort down while I was gone."

"That's not the part I was referring to keep watching."

Flash watched as Fire and Ice were on the edge of defeat. "Oh, God. Are they okay?" Instead of a reply, he heard a roar off screen. The video continued and the two men watched the Tiger wrestler intervene. With assistance from the two women, Sabretooth was taken down. The reporters ran up to the trio loaded with questions.

Flash and Green Arrow rolled their eyes at the inappropriate questions asked of Fire and Ice. They were more interested in the newcomer's answer.

The Tiger Man grunted. " **My name is Rath, and I'm a hero! That's all you need to know for now! No, I'm not part of the League. I'm more of a freelancer at the moment and kinda sorta for me on the last one!** **Now if you all don't mind, we are going to have a private chat."** Ice was scooped up by him into a bridal carry, causing her to redden in embarrassment, and Rath motioned Fire to follow.

"He's a loud one that's for sure," noted Arrow.

"I'm glad to hear that he's on our side."

"What do you think about him being in Central?"

"Since I've been with the league a lot, it's good to see that the city is still in good hands while I'm gone."

"What do you think of the guy in general?"

"He seems alright. A bit rough for my taste, but it looks like the girls are keeping him company." Flash nudged Arrow on the shoulder.

He simply chuckled "Yeah, from the looks of it, they are having fun with their new toy. Anyways, do you think we should tell the others about the new guy?"

Flash shrugged. "Meh, he was on the news. I'm pretty sure that they already know."

"I wonder what he's doing right now being a Tiger Wrestler thing."

Flash smirked. "Maybe he's auditioning for the next season of WWE?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile In Central City**

Ben wiped the counter with a positive expression on his face. The day before was quite eventful. He met two beautiful women who turned out to be heroes just like him. In addition, he's able to make his debut on the hero front. Considering what happened the last time his identity was leaked, he would do his best to keep his secret in a small circle. Things were looking up for Ben.

The doorbell rang signaling a new customer.

Ben wasn't looking at the door as he was moving some things under the counter. "Welcome to Mr. Smoothie's. May I take your order."

"Hands in the air bub!"

That caused Ben to drop what he was doing and look up from the counter

At the entrance of the store was a quite attractive blond woman pointing a gun at his face.

Her outfit was an ensemble of red and black leather. If you were to draw a line down her middle, you could see that each side was the opposite of color. The corsage gave a clear view of her navel and lower back. Each of her arms had a sleeve and glove. She also wore tights with a brown belt around her waist. Around her neck was a choker. To Ben, the design gave off the theme of a deck of cards. He blond hair was tied in two ponytails each with colored tips.

(I based her off the picture in this link: harleyquinn111992 deviantart com /art/Harley-Quinn-By-Rajivcr7-d7jhzkm-498912488)

Ben looked at the sign he posted on the wall nearby.

 **Days Without Incident: 54**

"Well, looks like I have to update the sign..." Years of getting pointed at with guns got him used to the experience. Ben could have used Master Control to change, but the woman would have still seen him change.

"Shut up!" she yelled. She walked closer to the counter still aiming the gun.

As she drew near, Ben noticed her eyes. They were quite red with dry tear marks trailing down each of them. What really caught his eye was the bruise around her left eye. 'What happened to her?'

"Come out from behind the counter," she ordered, and Ben complied. "Now I want you to remove all the money in the register and place it in a bag."

Ben wasn't concerned about the money as he could simply make more sapphires. He was more concerned about the woman in front of him. Just by looking into her eyes, Ben could see how broken she was. Over the years, Ben had helped beings of all backgrounds. There were times where Ben was to assist in domestic issues on other planets. This person in front of him needed help.

Ben reached for the register and started packing the money. The woman started to relax a bit as everything was going smoothly. This was his moment to act, but it would be a huge risk. "Would it be okay for me to know the name of the woman who's robbing me?"

The woman's expression didn't change, but she answered. "It's Harley. Harley Quinn."

Ben smiled. 'I'm making progress.' "Harley... Nice name. You can call me Ben."

"Well, Ben. I'm glad you're making this easy."

He continued to pack the money "So... Harley. What's a woman like you doing here?"

She raised a brow. "What's it to you? I'm robbing you aren't I?"

"That's not what I mean."

Harley tilted her head. 'What's he going on about?' "What do you mean?"

"You're robbing a smoothie shop. I wouldn't call it the best place for profit." Ben paused for a moment to look her in the eyes. "Does it have anything to do with whoever gave you that bruise?"

Harley's eye's widened at the comment. Her free hand slowly reached for her left eye, but she shook her head at the last moment. "N-No! This has nothing to do with it!" She yelled.

Ben could see that her conviction was wavering by the look of her hold on the gun. 'Just a little more' "Did someone you care about do this to you?"

She kept silent.

"I guess I'm right...aren't I..."

"No," she answered. "H-He loves me. I-I deserve his love." Her belief in her statement was faltering.

Ben was seeing the signs of what this person was, and he didn't like it at all. "Whether he loves you or not, it's obvious that he doesn't respect you. Is this really what you want in a relationship?"

"I...I..." She didn't know how to answer.

Ben frowned. 'What kind of person was she involved with?' "Was there ever a moment he put you ahead of his or her own desires?"

Harley's mind raced through several memories of her with the Joker. It wasn't good... at all. The betrayals, the lies, and... the abuse... began to surround her mind.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back as Harley collapsed onto the floor in a crying mess. She felt so helpless.

She felt so helpless.

Ben couldn't help but feel empathy. Ben placed the money on the counter and walked toward the still crying Harley. He took a seat beside her, and Harley didn't react. At that moment, he pulled Harley into a hug. Harley continued to cry, but she knocked on Ben's arm with the butt of the pistol. Each hit was weaker than the last until she simply let go of the gun and dug her face deeper into Ben's shoulder.

Harley slowly wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug while still tearing.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

Ben was lying against the store counter with Harley resting on his lap. Harley sobs slowly stopped over the course of half an hour. She finally stopped when her body gave up from all the fatigue and stress that was likely building up inside. Ben gently stroked Harley's hair as she let out slow breaths in her sleep.

'You know, when she's not pointing a gun at me, she does look pretty cute.'

Her sleeping form slowly squirmed, and her eyes lifted open. She took a few seconds to get her bearings. Once she saw Ben, she realized that she was on his lap and moved to get away.

Ben gently place his hand on her shoulders to get her attention. "Harley. Hey, hey. It's okay. Calm down. I'm not going to do anything."

She gave him a skeptical look. "How do I know that you haven't already called the cops and that they're on their way right now to take me away?"

"Well, for one, we've been in this position for about an hour now."

In his lap, Harley blinked at the statement and gave a nervous laugh. "Oh... I guess so..."

Ben rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Two, I think that it would have done more harm than good for you if I had called the cops and let them handle you."

Harley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Good for me?"

"While I respect the men doing their job, I believe that you need help outside the system."

Harley lightly scoffed. "You expect me to believe that you want to help me?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that my best friend was a criminal."

This surprised her. She thought back to the statement. "Was?"

Ben shrugged. "He moved onto better things. He's much happier if you must know."

"Oh..." she replied.

There was a brief moment of silence before Ben spoke up. "So... Do you feel much better now?"

Harley was slightly taken aback by the concern for her well being but straightened herself back up. Her eyes drifted away from Ben's face, a little embarrassed at what happened so far. "Well... Much better than before... Thanks for not calling the cops."

"It's not what I do on the daily, but I made an exception." Ben stood and held out his hand to Harley. "Come, let's get you cleaned up."

She was hesitant to trust the guy she just met, but he didn't seem to have any ill will against her and her actions. This piqued the curiosity of the psychologist inside of her. The way this man acted was contrary to her expectations. She wanted to know more about him. What made him tick? Why is he helping her?

She closed her thoughts, gathered her resolve, and took Ben's hand. 'I hope that I don't regret this.'

She was led to the back of the store and up the stairs to the second floor. She was surprised to see a loft right above the shop.

Ben noticed her surprise and explained. "Sometimes when I stay here late, I crash here as a second home." He led her to the bathroom. "Go get yourself clean. I'll be back with a change of clothes." Harley was left in the bathroom as Ben walked away.

Harley's first instinct was to lock the door behind her. After taking a breath, she walked to the sink and took a look at herself in the mirror. 'Aren't I a mess...' She sighed and began to strip placing her clothes atop the toilet seat. Soon, she was in a lukewarm bath lying back against the tub staring up. She occasionally scrubbed away the dirt and grime that she collected but stared up at the roof the end. The scars from her previous injuries have nearly faded away. Her thoughts were looking over everything that in the past few weeks.

'It's been one year since I joined the Joker, and it's been about a month since I left Gotham... I just wanted to get away from it all. My feeling with the Joker were all messed up since that day.' She gave a sad chuckle. 'I guess I was just in denial... I still can't believe that I was lucky enough to get out of Arkham during the breakout. I wonder if Pam is doing okay without me.'

Knocking on the door brought her back to reality.

"I have some spare clothes for you at the door. Just call me if you need anything."

She sunk back into the water and thought about what she was going to say to Ben when she got out.

* * *

 **15 Minutes later**

Ben was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV when he heard the bathroom door open followed by footsteps. Out of the walkway came a clean Harley wearing a black T-shirt and shorts one size larger that her. The larger clothes enhanced the mystery of the luscious body underneath while her smooth arms and curvaceous legs gave a pretty good hint. She soon planted herself on the couch next to Ben and they watched the TV in silence for a short time.

"Hey," Harley asked to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I just want to say... I'm..." The words were getting caught in her throat. "I'm... sorry about earlier." That was a load off her chest. "I've been through alot, and I took it out on you." Her mind drifted back to her time in Gotham, but she shook those thoughts away. "Also... Thanks... For everything. Most of the time... people don't spare me a second glance before they judge me and run away..."

Ben smiled at her honesty. "I'm glad I'm not most people." He gave a small chuckle. "I don't mean to push, but do you want to talk about it? You said that you were dealing with personal issues."

She opened her mouth to answer but stopped. She took a moment to think before answering."No... Maybe not now. I just need some time to think everything over..."

Ben accepted her answer. "I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. Take as much time as you need. I'm all ears anytime."

"Thanks for understanding... I should be okay. I'm a psychologist, you know."

He smiled. 'Huh. Who knew?' "That's all well and good, but it's always good to have an outside perspective. Like I said. I'm all ears if you need me. I actually have experience in psychology when I went for my criminal justice degree."

That threw her off a bit. "You have a degree in Criminal Justice?"

"Yup," he replied, still with a smile.

It was Harley's turn to laugh a bit. "So you have that degree, yet you're running a smoothie shop?"

Ben laughed a bit along with her with a shrug. "You know what they say. Do what makes you happy."

"Yeah...What makes you happy..." A brief pause came before she spoke again. "Hey, Ben. I know that you've done a lot for me already, but..." She turned her head in a feeling of shame. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I don't really have anywhere to go, and I don't feel like talking to anyone else right now. In a way, I did what I did this morning because I needed money for a place to stay." She closed her eye, took a deep breath, and braced for the rejection... only it didn't come.

"Of course you can stay."

Harley's head made a one-eighty to face Ben. "R-Really?!" She couldn't believe it, yet she could see the sincerity in those emerald eyes of his.

Ben took a seat closer with a smile and continued. "I promised that I would help you through this. Right?"

Harley lunged at him and pulled him into a deep hug. "Thank you..." That was all that she could say at the moment. Ben returned the hug with a tinge of pink on his face.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly as they talked a little bit about themselves. Harley really enjoyed Ben's stories of his time across the country during the summers.

When night fell, Ben offered to sleep on the couch, while Harley slept in the bedroom.

Before Ben left her alone with the room, she called out to him. "Hey, Ben."

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask... Why are you helping me? I pointed a gun at you. I tried to rob you. Now I'm taking baths and sleeping in your home. What did I do to deserve this?"

Ben's face turned into a much more solemn one and answered. "Just like you, I had my moments of helplessness. When I first saw you this morning, I recognized the look in your eyes. The eyes of someone on the verge of breaking. Someone feeling hopeless. I was lucky enough to have friends and family around for me. I assumed that you didn't have someone to talk to. After that time, I learned that the best way cure hopeless is to get up and do something. Don't wait for good things to happen. If you go out and make some good things happen, you will fill the world with hope. I wanted to give you hope. I wanted to help you see a better tomorrow."

A smile grew on Harley's face with a slight tear in her eyes as she heard those words. It has been a long time since someone showed genuine care for her wellbeing. "Thank you, Ben. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm glad to help." Before Ben closed the door, he said one last thing. "By the way, you're cute when you have a smile on your face."

The closed door hid Harley's face which had an even larger grin with pink in her cheeks.

She looked at the nightstand and saw the phone. She needed to call someone.

* * *

 **Gotham City**

Pamela Isley was lying in her apartment for the night. Her fair skin gave an alluring contrast to her auburn red hair. The nightwear of leaves that she was wearing accentuated her curves. (You can imagine her to be any appearance you see as attractive. One look at her DeviantArt told me that I couldn't choose one.) Her room was filled with her plants that she called her babies. She stared out the window as she stroked her tulip. 'I hope that Harley is okay. I haven't seen her since we were both in Arkham.' Her face scrounged up. 'It's all that damn Joker's fault...' She then grew a sad expression. 'I knew that he was bad for her, but I just let her live in her deluded fantasy hoping that she would realize her mistake.' She sulked even more. 'I should have known that Joker's manipulation would have ingrained deep into her head. Does his madness have no bounds?' She has been friends with Harley Quinn since she met her. Unlike most of her team-ups, their partnership is genuinely rooted in friendship, and Ivy really wants to save Harley from her abusive relationship with The Joker.

Her thoughts were broken by the ringing of her cell. She sighed and answered the unknown number somewhat irritated. "What? Who is this?"

"Hey, Pam. It's me, Harley,"

Pamela paused, nearly dropping the phone. The sound of the familiar voice and name made her jump at attention. "Oh my God, Harley. Is this really you?" Her voice grew in concern.

"Yeah, it's me, the one and only," answered her friend shyly.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the breakout. I almost thought you were dead! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!" Pam was in a state of anger and relief because, deep inside, she was glad that she was safe.

"I'm sorry that I made you go through all this. I just needed to get away from it all. I didn't mean to hurt you, Pam. You're my best friend in the world."

Pamela smiled since Harley sounded much better than a month ago. "Well, I'm glad that you're alright. So tell me. Where have you been? Why did you leave?"

"I finally did it, Pam. What you've been telling me for the past year. I finally left the Joker..."

To say that Pamela was shocked was an understatement. She was absolutely livid that Harley finally left Joker. "Oh my God, Harley! That's great! I always knew that you had it in you!"

"I guess that I did the right thing then..."

"He was never good for you Harley. That man had no respect for you. I've seen the bruises and scars. Last time... Last time was just unforgivable for me..."

"I'm starting to see that now. Anyways, I'm staying in Central City right now while I get everything sorted out. I almost forgot to ask. How are you doing since the escape?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm just living in my apartment with my babies until the heat dies down. Are you staying somewhere nice?"

"I'm actually staying with a... friend."

"Oh..." This peaked Pam's curiosity and concern. She experienced cruel men in her lifetime and grew to distrust and manipulate these men. Meeting men like the Joker manipulating Harley did not help man's cause. "I see that you've already moved on. Who's the lucky man?"

Harley sputtered before replying. "I just met him today, and his name's Ben."

"So... How'd you two meet?"

"Uh...Well... I was robbing his store..."

Pam blinked at the statement even though it was a phone call. "Uh... You didn't hold him hostage while you live in his house. Did you?"

"What! No!" Harley replied. "I was just trying to get money for a night's rent. One thing led to another, and I ended up having an emotional breakdown in his store."

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked with concern and then her tone changed into a more threatening one. "He didn't take advantage of you. Did he?"

"N-No! He didn't do anything like that. In fact, he's been nothing but empathetical of me. He genuinely wants to help me... He didn't call the cops on me. He got me cleaned up and clothed. He's even letting me stay with him while I sort myself..."

All of this coming from Harley was something new to Pamela. She sounded so relieved... so happy...

"I honestly don't know what would have happened to me if I didn't meet him... I honestly don't want to imagine it..."

Pamela felt a weight lifted off her shoulders when she knew about Harley's new situation. She was getting the help that she desperately needed. "Me too... I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Best friends for life, Pam. Anyways it's getting late. I should probably go to bed now."

"You're right. Take care, Harley. Call me back soon."

"Thanks. I'll keep you updated."

"Oh, and if this Ben gives you any trouble, I'll be right there to turn him into fertilizer."

Harley chuckled at the threat. "I have no doubt that you will. You'll like him if you met him. He's different from the people we're used to."

Pamela smiled at the idea. "Maybe when the heat dies down I'll come to visit.

"I'll send you the address when you're ready. Just try not to scare him too much."

"Oh, Harley. Whatever do you mean?"

"Goodnight Pam. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodnight Harley. I'm so proud of you."

* * *

 **Central City**

Harley washed up and wrapped herself in her sheets. Before she closed her eyes, she whispered, "Thanks, Ben... for everything."

It didn't take long for her to enter her dreams.

For the first time in a long time, Harley had a peaceful night of sleep.

* * *

 **Living Room**

Ben just left Harley to the room, and he slumped onto the couch. It was quite the day today, but he was happy to help Harley. He waited for Harley to go to sleep before he pulled up his watch and called for his friend. The image of Azmuth came up and greeted him.

"Greetings Ben. How are you?" It was a common thing for the two of them to talk every other day.

Ben gave him a recap of what happened, and He was surprised at the response. "I must say, Ben, that I am very proud of you. This is a sign of your growth and maturity as a person."

He blinked at the compliment. "Thanks. I normally don't hear that from you often."

Azmuth scoffed. "It's not often that you give me a reason to, at least until recently. If yourself from about three to four years ago were put in this morning's events, he would have gone straight to the violent approach."

Ben flinched at that thought. He knew it was true and sulked a bit. He didn't want to imagine himself hurting Harley physically when she was having emotional problems. "I see what you mean..." 'Thank God it turned out better.'

Azmuth gave a hopeful expression "But you are much different from then. The Ben today, was calm and collected. He went to the root of the problem and dealt with it appropriately with compassion and understanding."

"I really have changed... haven't I?"

"Indeed you have. Do you remember why I made the Omnitrix?"

Ben nodded. "It was to bridge the gap between species to promote understanding and peace."

"And what you did today was of your own ability. It seems that you continue to prove that I chose the right wielder of my creation."

Ben smiled at the compliment but it went back to a neutral expression. "That means a lot to me, Azmuth. Though, I still remember the day I broke your trust when I tried to hack into the first Omnitrix. I still feel remorse for that. I'm glad that you still allowed me to continue working with you."

Azmuth gave a small chuckle. "For what it is worth Ben, I have gotten used to humanity by now. Your kind mean well, but they don't realize their mistakes until after the consequences. The same can be said for Sir George. May he rest in peace. For you, you have learned your lesson and changed for the better. I do forgive you, but I hope that you please show some respect for my warnings."

"Thanks for the talk and everything, Azmuth."

"Thanks to you as well."

"By the way, it's that time of the month to meet with Serena and Bellicus." After getting the new Omnitrix, Ben tried to improve his relationship with Serena and Bellicus. They have not been on good terms the last time they met before that. Since then, Ben has tried to do his job as the voice of reason. Thankfully, college helped to improve his public speaking and persuasion. As Serena and Bellicus have been arguing for eternity, never having a tiebreaker, getting them to focus on any present task is difficult at best. This leaves Alien X's body trapped in place, floating about a foot above the ground until an agreement is made.

"It is indeed. It is fortunate that they allowed time to dilate when you are helping them make decisions."

He sighed. "I know. Last time felt like a week but only a minute passed. That still doesn't compare to the first time I talked with them here in this universe... Anyways, release the safeguards, Azmuth"

"Very well. Do take care. I hope that your meeting goes well."

The core opened up and displayed the hologram of Alien X. Ben took a breath and pressed it down, now engulfed in emerald light. He soon disappeared, and in his place was a seven-foot humanoid. He was shaped like a human, save for the three crests that rose out of his head; his entire body was black as the void itself, yet was dotted by distant stars. It was as if someone had taken a part of the night sky and poured it into a glass man. The only part of him with any different color was the green Omnimatrix symbol on his chest.

When he spoke, he did so with three voices. One was a deep, male voice, one was a gentle, feminine voice, and the third was Ben's voice. "Alien X."

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Entry:**

 **Name:** Alien X

 **Species:** Celestialsapien

 **Home World:** Forge of Creation

 **Powers and Abilities:**

Celestialsapiens are nigh-omnipotent. While they are extremely powerful, they are not gods, according to Prof. Paradox, "...not even close." They are among the most powerful species in the universe, being capable of controlling reality, space and time with ease and at any level. Their reality warping is practically limitless. It is implied that his starred body isn't simply 'aesthetic', but that all Celestialsapiens contain their own 'pocket universes', as Paradox was able to travel inside Alien X. A Celestialsapien can make its very thoughts become reality and survive anything up to (and including) the destruction of the entire universe around them. They can create an entire universe at will. Celestialsapiens can destroy a multiverse, but it will take a Celestialsapien that performs it six thoughts. Celestialsapiens are apparently immortal, or at least extremely long-lived, as they can live for tens of thousands of years before even being considered "mature". Celestialsapiens cannot manipulate mana directly. They would have to alter the universe to change the nature of mana first. Celestialsapiens each have their own personalities; Bellicus and Serena are unique to Alien X.

* * *

 **Inside Alien X**

At the moment, Ben found himself within the mind of Alien X, which appeared to be the darkness of space, with stars in the distance. Of course, he wasn't alone; the other two personalities within Alien X were also there.

They appeared as giant green faces, but without eyes, the empty sockets revealing only the space behind them. On one side was Bellicus, the embodiment of rage and aggression; on the other side was Serena, the embodiment of love and compassion. The two were constantly debating on what actions to take, unable to agree on anything unless Ben intervened.

"Motion to welcome Ben Tennyson?" Serena asked pleasantly.

"I guess it's that time again. Fine. Very well. Motion carried!" Bellicus said. "Welcome," the two faces said in unison.

"Are you ready to begin?" asked Serena.

Ben nodded. "Yup."

Bellicus chimed in. "Remember our agreement, Ben. For every one hundred decisions you resolve for us, we'll listen to one of yours, but that doesn't mean we will say yes."

"I got it," replied Ben

"What was our last decision, Bellicus?" Serena asked again.

Bellicus thought about it for a moment. "I believe we were on whether we should create a new star and then whether or not we bring back the dinosaurs on this Earth. We never had a chance to decide for the previous universe."

Serena gave a light sigh. "Oh, I remember when Ben first talked to us in this new universe."

"Yeah... I really wish that you would allow us to go home... and set Ben on fire."

"It certainly was an eventful meeting..." replied Ben.

Serena faced her companion. "Oh, Bellicus. Don't be so brash. I remember it like it was yesterday..."

 **Flashback to the first month**

Ben found himself within the mind of Alien X with Bellicus and Serena. At the moment, Bellicus looked angrier that usual while Serena seemed more excited.

Ben was extremely nervous as the two faces in front of him found out about the change in scenery. "Hey...guys...How's it going?... Anything new?..."

Bellicus merely narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you know the usual. Arguing, staring out into space, finding out that we're in a completely different multiverse..."

Ben coughed. "What?... I-I have no idea what you're talking about." 'This is never going to work.'

Serena chuckled at Ben's attempt while Belicus sighed and continued. "Really, Ben. Did you really think that would work?"

"No, I was just trying to relieve the tension."

Serena spoke up. "We are one of the most powerful beings in the... this universe. We noticed the change in the balance between chaos and order."

This was new to Ben. "Uh... Change in chaos and order?"

She smiled. "Why, yes. The universe or any universe really must stay in balance. This universe, in particular, has several entities of chaos and order."

Bellicus scoffed. "Bah... Those beings are ants compared to us."

Ben raised a brow. "I guess it makes sense that you guys are aligned to chaos and order. Chaos can be connected to rage and aggression and order can be connected to love and compassion. Anyways, What do you think of the place?"

Bellicus sighed. "It's alright, I guess. There are some pretty interesting places full of rage and aggression. The color red seems to come up a lot in that area. With little pockets of yellow and a speck of orange

Serena giggled. "I personally love it. The Forge of Creation was always so boring. It's so exciting to see something new that we or the other celestialsapiens didn't do. I can also feel the areas connected to me too. Mostly indigo and violet with a touch of blue."

"That's pretty interesting. Not sure why you're thinking about colors, though." Ben shrugged. "You guys want to go home or do you want to check this place out? Personally, I want to see more of this world of heroes."

"Meh," Bellicus replied. "We'll make it a decision later if we want to leave. Now that I think about it, a new multi-verse means a new set of decisions." He chuckled. "Oh, I haven't felt this way in eons. Same for you Serena?"

"Most definitely, now that you bring that up. What do you want to do first?" she asked full of excitement.

"Good question." He looked at Ben. "You have your job as reason out for you now Tennyson. Now, I would like to wage war against the gods of this place and establish my dominance!" The excitement in his voice rang out as Ben and Serena gave him a blank look. "What? Too much?"

"Motion denied," the two said in sync.

Bellicus groaned. "Fine. Fine. We'll start off a little smaller then. I propose that we bring back the dinosaurs."

Ben and Serena glanced at each other and looked back at Belicus. "We're listening."

 **Flashback End**

"Anyways, back to business," Belicus replied.

The meeting had gone for about two days inside Alien X before the two personalities decided to give Ben a break for now.

* * *

 **Ben's Living Room**

In a flash of green light, Ben turned back and he yawned.

Azmuth popped up again and asked how it went.

"Oh, the usual. Stopped Belicus from waging war against the local deities. Made a few planets and stars here and there. Serena was able to convince Bel to make an entire society make of Corgis on one of those worlds. I might visit that planet one day. We did some other stuff, but I'll tell you that later."

Azmuth chuckled. "Quite a productive meeting then."

"I'll say so. I'm going to sleep." He fell on the couch like a log. "Night, Azmuth."

As Ben went to sleep, the Omnitrix gave off a faint glow, indicating that Azmuth was still active.

Little did the two know that Alien X's appearance was felt by a few individuals.

* * *

 **AN:** I really hope that you guys like this Harley-centric chapter. Don't worry, we'll reach Independence Day soon.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Jebest4781**

Well, this was fun, and I enjoyed the fight you did here. It will be great to see the other heroes and villains interacting with Ben when he is in civilian form.

 **Reply:** Thanks for all of you help. I can't wait to talk more about the story.

 **Siegfried Heller**

If you manage to scan and copy the DNA of other aliens in DC universe like Kryptonian or Thanagarian, will you make their own Ultimate form?

 **Reply:** Yes. I will be adding DC Ultimate forms. Azmuth will take some time to run the simulations and initiate the safeguards.

 **Mangahero18**

Rath is one of my favorite characters in the entire series. He is just so unique and interesting... His quirks and Kevin and Gwen's constant teasing of him make for great dialogue whenever he pops up. Incidentally, he is also the favorite character of Eugene Son, one of the writers for some of the best episodes of Omniverse. On to more disappointing news, have you seen the reboot of the original B10 they recently started airing? Like most reboots it is, unfortunately, shit.

 **Reply:** I like Rath too. His dialogue is always fun to come up with. I have seen a clip of the reboot, but I have not actually watched it. They changed the format of the show into a more episodic situation of the day sort of plot rather that expand on the lore and characterization. I really liked how they showed the change in Ben's attitude as a hero through AF to OV. While OV Ben and be a bit dim at times, he still shows his signs of maturity compared to the cocky attitude in AF.

 **Mangahero18**

Ben is basically ripping off Argit's idea... He also had the idea to run a Mr. Smoothie, but it was one that could travel to alternate timelines where they didn't exist. I think that was an episode of Omniverse... The series I consider the TRUE successor to the original Ben Ten.

 **Reply:** I believe that you are referring to Professor Blarney T. Hokestar in the episode "Store 23" of Omniverse. I commend Omniverse for their expansion of the new lore and humor but I really hate how they handled retconning various important plot points like Julie and Primus. I'm not saying that I don't like Kai. In fact, I like the connection to the original series. I'm just saying that they should have done more episodes to flesh out their relationship before shipping them off as husband and wife in the future. I also wish that they handled the breakup with Julie better. It should have been a big deal to Ben since Julie was his first girlfriend. I would have really liked it if Ben had ended up with Charmcaster/Hope as well. I just love her purple eyes and fox hair. I wish that they had Ben try to help Charmcaster with her issues with her past along with the corruption from outside influence. Along the way, they would come to love each other, and they would have Anodite sorcerer babies in the future. I might actually write that story. ;)

 **Mangahero18**

I despise most of the early AF and UA forms because they are both unoriginal in terms of powers (like Swampfire being a mix of Heatblast, Wildvine and Diamond Head) and really freaking OP. The original forms and some of the later forms from UA are way better designed and more balanced.

 **Reply:** I agree that some of the aliens are mashups of the originals, but I treat them all equally. Don't worry. You'll see the originals most of the time unless the situation demands otherwise.

 **Symbolic Joker**

This is great. Really original way for you to get Ben in the YJ Universe. It's nice to read a Ben 10 crossover that doesn't begin with the Tennyson family and Ben's love interest getting mercilessly killed off by Vilgax. (And probably a sure fire-way to get people to give this story a chance)

Solid writing so far, though I'm a bit annoyed at how you apparently didn't bother writing a fight scene and had someone donate a fight scene to you. But hey, your story, your rules. It would've been nice if you had made a short in-text citation after the fight scene ended while explaining the existence of said in-text citation in the above or end AN though. An AN in the middle of the story can be off-putting and annoying to some.

Also wished that you put in the Appoplexians had a sense of shame which Rath lacks. I mean, yeah, Rath wears clothes now but still. Guess that's just a personal tick of mine.

I realize that some people would find it tiring if Ben had access to Kryptonian DNA, but I don't discriminate. Like other DNA, Kryptonian DNA should be scanned too. Heck, I wouldn't be surprise if the Omnitrix went on a scanning spree since this is an entirely different universe, so different aliens exist in the DC Universe that never existed in Ben's universe.

Also, I'm bit confused. Sorry, but is Primus still a thing with the new Omnitrix? Since the completed Omnitrix has the DNA database inside of it, just digitized, Ben should no longer need Primus to transform into aliens. (Of course, this is probably just of a result of Prime Ben recreating his universe and forgot the existence of Primus and the Codon Stream. Hey, if he could forget that he has access to certain aliens then it's likely he forgot the existence of Primus and the Codon Stream since those two don't come up very often)

As for YJ Watches Death Battle story, well I'm a bit concerned about that since many other similar stories have been taken down before. It'd be nice if ScrewAttack at least made a comment stating that they didn't care if people used Death Battle for react fanfiction so such stories wouldn't get taken down. Cause really? I would love to read a React-type Death Battle fanfiction that have Season 3 episodes, since most follows the episodes in order meaning the story is more likely to get taken down before coming anywhere close to Season 3.

Anyway, keep up the good work as always and I look forward to the next chapters of your stories.

 **Reply:** First off, thanks for appreciating my originality. You have no idea how often I ignored Ben 10 Crossovers as soon as I red the description that involved losing everything or death. It's so boring and unoriginal.

Next, I apologize for that. I love fight sequences ads much as the next guy, but I prefer to write them if they allow more development between characters rather than filler fights for the sake of fighting. I promise that I will do better in future chapters.I prefer writing that gives more depth to characters and stories.

Sorry for that last bit about the Appoplexians. I wasn't sure if it was important at the time, but now it's added.

Primus is canon, but, like you said, the final product Omnitrix has local storage. Think of the Omnitrix like a phone with offline storage that can sync with the cloud that is Primus. Since there is no Primus, the Omnitrix is pretty much running in offline mode.

Don't worry about my Death Battle story. I have it all under control. Check out my latest chapter with the TMNT Battle Royale.

 **PutAsideDevil**

Sorry her name is Big Barda (stupid auto correct)

 **PutAsideDevil**

Ok, I don't know if anyone will read this but here goes...

1\. The "escapist" guy is Scott Free aka Mr. Miracle, he is from Apocalypse (Darkseid's planet), he is married to Big Bards who is a former Fury (Granny Goodness's enforcers)

2\. Hawkgirl is a Thanagarian

3\. Starfire is a Tamaranian

4\. Please no Kryptonian forms (over done), no new god (there are to many differences in each one for there to be a "generic" form), or Atlantian form (mostly human)

5\. His Thanagarian from should have claw gauntlets (no mace or axe) green wings and be called Hawkeye or Shadow Wing or something like that imo

 **Reply:** I have some ideas for the DC aliens planned out, but I would like to hear all suggestions.

 **Noroi**

First of all, I love it! Really, I love your story, and I hope you will finish it... or at least write 40 chapters xD. But going back to the topic, I have a name for Ben's Anodite form - Anoditus! Why this name? Well... Anodite is for me familiar with the name of Greek Goddess of Love Aphrodite, so why we don't use her male counterpart Aphroditus, then add "Ano" to gain "Anoditus"? It's my first idea. The second one is about... Superboy. As we know, he is an illegitimate child of Superman and Lex Luthor but also a CLONE, so he has human-Kryptonian DNA. My concept is about his genes trying to reject themselves and the consequence of this would be him slowly dying. Of course, he would hide this from his friends, but this is where Ben is going in! If I remember correctly, Omnitrix could rewrite and "fix" alien DNA, so why wouldn't he do this to Conner? It's just a proposition... nothing else! As for names for Kryptonian, Martian, Thanagarian, Atlantean : Ben-El (honorary member of House of El xD), Shapeshifter (cause you know, a Martian), Falcen (Falcon Ben) and Stormbringer (from what I remember, Kaldur could "bend" water and lightning, so...). That's it, I hope it could be some kind of help for you... *in mind - "Please bring Red Hood to this story, I don't know how or when just bring him and I will give you cookies" - in mind* I wish you many inspirations for this story~~+

 **Reply:** I like your alien concepts and will take them into consideration for the final decision.

As for Conner, I'm not sure if there are negative consequences for a human Kryptonian hybrid. The same result should happen if Clark has a baby with Lois. Is there any evidence in the comics for any negative side effects? If anything, there should only be negative side effects coming from the cloning process like the aging as shown in the show.

I will be writing a Jason Todd arc and return as the Death in the Family story line heavily affects Bruce that wasn't shown on screen.

 **Lycoan wolf entity**

I meant what made you decide to to put Fire and Ice in first? Any chance you want a costume design for Ben? Maybe I could even write some fight scenes for you.

 **Reply:** I just like them really. I wanted to diversify and I thought that they were a great pick that mixes civilian and hero.

I already have uniform/costume designs in mind. You will see soon. I would like to hear suggestions though.

I appreciate any help with fight scenes, and I'll message you if I need help at the time.

 **Ultimatrix bearer**

I'm loving the story so far. I seriously think you have the potential to be the next big story, but Rath doesn't do regular dialogue. Other than that, you have no mistakes in the Ben 10 lore. Question, will there be original ultimate aliens?

 **Reply:** Thanks for the compliment. On some occasions, Rath's dialogue is controlled in the show by Ben. Yes. There will be new Ultimates.

 **Rocker on**

I need to put a cork in my brain to stop ideas from flowing for a while. I really need to stop reviewing. I noticed how you didn't put up anything explaining what Rath's species is like, like you did for his aliens in the first chapter or two. Also, if you wan't his Annodite powers to come out, maybe have the Omnitrix be able to change his energy signature to what it would be if it were that kind of energy. Also, since there's actual magic in the world he's in right now, maybe they'll notice Annoddite 'Manna' isn't exactly like their form of magic. Eh, your choice. Also, fun fact, Manna means 'What is it?'. Just to let you know. The same could be said of the Speed Force. Wonder if it will have any effect on the Omnitrix... Eh, we'll find out eventually. Until next review(or set of them, trust me, this doesn't happen often) This has been Rocker on telling you to rock on!

 **Reply:** I fixed the mistake there. Thanks for telling me. I have ideas in mind for Anodite Ben, Mana and Magic, and the Speed Force.

 **Rocker on**

Thought of something when you mentioned the aliens names. How about 'Hydro-X' for Atlantean, and for Martian, how about 'Phase'? Eh? Well, if you get struck by inspiration for the names, and don't choose those. Also, maybe 'Peregrine' for Thanagarian DNA. You know, as in Peregrine falcon? Eh, maybe. Also, if you do the Kryptonian DNA, maybe he can finally use the name 'Overkill'! Hope you get the reference! Also, nice fight scene you did there, even if you left out the one between Fire, Ice and Saber-tooth. Don't really know all his powers, but I guess I'll try to do the scene.

'Fire flew in close, blazing like a pheonix, and launched a stream right at Saber, knocking him into a tree behind him, while Ice started hailing him with rock hard snow-balls. Saber pulled the tree out of the ground, to block the snowfall, and then proceeded to throw it at the heroine in question, knocking her out of the sky and behind Fire.

"Ice!" Fire turned and saw Saber get closer. She shot out some fireballs, which didn't do much to stop him. Suddenly Ice shot the ground underneath him with her powers, making her equivelent of a banana peel beneath him, tripping him up.

As he slid forward, Fire and Ice shot extensive blasts to each side of him, making him roar slightly in pain. He jumped out toward Ice, and plucked her out of the sky, throwing her at her friend when he landed. As she hit, he picked up a nearby fire hydrant and threw it at the duo. As Fire and Ice saw it, they countered, firing streams of their respective elements at it, trying to stop the velocity of it enough to get away. As they just managed to duck under it, Ice shot an ice cage around the offending cat's feet, and promptly collapsed.

Fire then flew towards him and started fighting up close.

 **Reply:** Thanks for the ideas and the fight scene. I cited you in last chapter.

 **willdawg992003**

I'm sorry if this is inappropriate, hahaha, and I know this is not that type of story, but the way the girls were acting I swear I thought they were going to do some naughty stuff to Ben while he was driving hahahaha.

Anyways, this was a good chapter. Too bad Flash didn't appear. Also, I wonder who those last two were. I'm going to assume either powerful psychic or magic users.

Also, if you want Ben's Anodite powers to come slowly, do what they did with Gwen. Just have him train with Zatanna or Dr. fate, and the magic can bring out his Anodite side.

I'm sure Dr. fate, Zatanna, and Zatara will help since they can sense magic or mana in Ben.

 **Reply:** First off, the romance will be a slow burn, but there will be some explicit scenes in a few chapters from now. They will be put in a separate story in order to preserve the T rating for the overall story for a wider audience.

Google their names followed by DC and you'll know.

Ben already has some experience with mana/magic with Gwen, but he will learn from experts in DC and tutor Zatanna.


	6. Caged Bird

**AN:**

It's hard to believe that it's been over six months since I updated this story. I've been a very busy with college and work. I'll be updating my other story this week as well. Thank you guys for your reviews and patience. I'll try my best to update more often.

What kinds of things do you want Ben to do before he meets the League or in between missions?

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- **  
**

 **Chapter 6: Caged Bird**

 **The Next Morning (Friday, June 4, 2010)**

When Harley woke up, she seemed to have a much more positive attitude than the day before. While she was still broken after her relationship with the Joker, Harley felt that yesterday gave her the spark of hope to continue on. For a short while, she sat on her bed just staring out the window while thinking over what happened. 'I guess it really wasn't all a dream.' Harley looked down at herself, thinking about the previous weeks without clean ones. Now that she thought about it, Mr. J would always pick out her outfits. 'This… This feels nice.'

She got to her feet, stretched, and made her way to the door. 'I wonder if Ben is still here.' Harley peeked out of her room to see if Ben was still around. While she didn't see him, as soon as the door opened, a gust of fresh breakfast aroma blew into her face. 'He's in the kitchen, then.' Knowing that Ben would show some concern since Yesterday, she plastered on a small smile. While she appreciated that Ben was letting her stay here, she didn't want him to worry too much about her problems. Taking a deep breath of the deliciousness, she made her way downstairs still in her sleepwear. "Something smells good. What's cooking, Ben?" By the time she got down the stairs, she could hear the light bustle happening in the kitchen.

Ben was wearing a simple black tee and jeans with a hot pan in hand. "Oh, Morning, Harley. I decided to make some breakfast for us before I opened up shop."

She smiled at the small array of food on the table. There were some waffles, breakfast sausages, and pancakes ready to be served. "Wow. Thanks. This looks delicious. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm still working on the omelets, so if you can grab some salt and pepper from the pantry, that would be great."

"Sure." She walked up to the cupboard, opened it, and traced her finger along the rows of boxes and other containers.'Salt and pepper... Salt and pepper... Salt and pepper... Ah, right next to the bulk popcorn.' "Here you go."

"Thanks. Take a seat, and I'll have this ready for us."

About five minutes later, all the food was set and ready to be eaten. Harley's mouthed watered a bit from being so close to the smell.

When Ben sat down, he noticed this. "Thanks for waiting. Let's dig in."

While they were eating, Harley decided to start up some conversation. "This is all really good. How did you learn to cook like this anyway?

"When I finally moved out of my parent's place after college, I had to start learning how to cook on my own. The internet helped, but that didn't stop me from burning a few things at first." Harley laughed at his modesty. "My cousin and my best friend didn't like how I ate out a lot. In retrospect, a diet of chili fries and smoothies for a few weeks does not end well."

Once they finished breakfast, the two began to open up shop. Ben decided that Harley could live in the room upstairs and help around while she recovered. She was still unsure of what to do with her life, but, then again, who really does?

Things were looking up for the two of them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Meanwhile on Oa**

Things were not looking up for the Green Lantern Corps. The Guardians of the Universe were in a frenzy. Random stars and planets were popping out of nowhere and they couldn't find a reason why.

One of the sagely blue beings was sitting in a chair massaging his head from today's headache. A knock came from the door, and he let the man it.

It was Kilowog, a rather large alien man who is a well-respected member of the Corps. He was holding a datapad and read out the message to him. "Ganthet, it appears that one of the planets that popped up has intelligent life. Wanna send Lanterns to investigate?"

Ganthet took a breath and contemplated the situation. "Considering that we have no idea who these inhabitants are, I advise that we only send in one Lantern to scout. I hope to know more about these new arrivals and if they know how they came there. I advise against any direct contact with them. We need someone who can blend in with the surroundings."

"Considering that the planet contains much forests and plains, I believe that I know the perfect man for the job." He raised his hand to his communicator. "Hey, Chip. I got your next assignment for you."

This wasn't the first time events like this happened. They began to occur several months ago. Since then, they happened about a month within each other. The Guardians could not find a single pattern. This phenomenon has never happened before and will most likely lead to trouble. News of these happenings has been kept to a select few to prevent panic.

'On another note, there have also been reports of power fluctuations coming from all colors of the lantern spectrum at the same time as these events. 'The emotional spectrum beasts are reacting to something, but I don't know what. Thankfully, the beast of willpower seems to have the least reaction during these timeframes.'

"Kilowog. Where are Lantern Members Hal Jordan and John Stewart currently?"

"They should be with the Justice League back on Earth. Ever since Guy got in that accident a few years back, they try to stick near him so he doesn't get into any more trouble."

"Yes. I remember that incident. He really should not have aggravated that prisoner during transport."

"He really should have read the prisoner report beforehand. Maybe he wouldn't have poured his drink on the guy."

Suddenly, a light buzzing came upon Ganthet's monitor. "It looks like another Lantern Corp calling." He sighed. 'This must be in regards to the latest incident.' "I better take this."

"Okay then, I'll be off on my rounds." Kilowog left while Ganthet answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Greetings, Ganthet," a feminine voice spoke. The caller on the other side has blue skin, a slim figure, and black hair. She has darker blue eyes and face-paint. She wears a sleeveless pink top that exposes her midriff and navel, two pink bands around the arms, and a pink skirt with a longer length in the back than in the front and pink high heels.

"To you as well, Aga'po." He sighed once more. "Let's get this over with."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Back on Earth (Wednesday, June 9, 2010)**

A young blonde woman was currently stretching on the lawn. If men were to walk by, they would stare at her for a bit before they walk right into the nearby tree. It happened more often than one would think. In all fairness, she was wearing a typical female workout attire. She wore a black sports bra with a midnight blue athletic shorts. 'This is good for me,' Dinah Lance thought to herself.

Due to some personal issues, Dinah decided to travel around the country for a bit to help clear her head. While this may sound like an expensive task, it helps that the Justice League has Zeta teleporters all across the United States and some parts of Europe. It really helped when she had to meet with the other League members when mutant Horseshoe Crabs began attacking San Francisco Bay and she was all the way in Boston. If she remembered correctly, Arthur said it had something to do with some radioactive waste being dumped off the coast under the table. Thanks to Arthur's natural affinity with sea life, he ended up taking the leftover population to a remote location in the Pacific Ocean.

For the past two weeks, Dinah had been staying in Barry's home with his wife Iris. It was fortunate that the two were understanding and generous toward her. Then again, she and Iris are very close friends. For some of the League members who were more open about their identity to trusted friends, they hung out during the holidays and other special events. Considering that Dinah never really had a secret identity in the first place, it made introductions quite easy. Whenever she fought on the streets, most people never have time to get a good look at her.

Anyways, Iris and Barry were now at their respective jobs. Apparently, Iris is working on a report about the incident that happened when Barry was taking care of Mirror Master's latest heist. Dinah didn't really look into it as it was stated in his short interview with the press at the time that he was an alien. If anything, Hal and John would look him up in the Lantern Database for any past discrepancies. Another one is the recent crow problem. Barry, on the other hand, is running some tests at his CSI lab. He really wanted to stay indoors since yesterday. 'Something about the crows, popcorn, and water. I'll ask him about it later.'

Whenever Dinah is alone at the house, she would take the time to do some exercise during the day and catch up on some TV Shows and movies at night. She had just finished her stretches, and she was about to jog to the UFC Gym. While she had her Canary Cry, she still needed to stay in peak physical condition to fight. She had numerous mentors before that helped her become an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Even though the people at the gym weren't her level, they could at least keep her on her toes whenever she sparred.

Packing up her gym bag, she started jogging West on Taylor Street.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Meanwhile at Mr. Smoothie's**

The breakfast and lunch rushes have passed, and it was time for Ben to go on his break. At the moment, he was tying his sneakers, ready to head out. Currently, he's wearing a silver tank top with black basketball shorts. "Are you sure that you don't want to come with me to the Gym?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. As much as I love to get worked up and sweaty, I have some stuff to do before I work the afternoon shift." Harley volunteered to work the shop in the afternoon while Ben took the morning and lunch rushes.

'Ignoring that little tidbit…' "Are you sure about doing that?"

"Why?"

"Remember what happened last time you went out? The sign clearly said not to feed the birds."

"How was I supposed to know that it was the crows mating season and that they get violent during this time?"

"..." He placed a hand on his chin. "Fair point… Even I didn't know that."

She waved her hand carelessly. "Besides, everyone got out of the park okay."

Ben's face reverted to a deadpan expression. "The elderly nearby were almost getting their eyes poked out." He groaned. "Thank God that they were wearing such thick glasses."

"See! Almost. The worst thing that happened was when that guy with the blond hair got attacked and kept running into street lamps."

"And then he ran into a popcorn stand, spilled it all, and got assaulted by even more crows."

"Psh… He's fine." Her smile grew to a mischievous grin. "That sexy firefighter saved the day. Didn't she?"

"If you were referring to when you showed up in the eye-catching outfit, hijacked that fire hydrant, and sprayed at that poor man for a minute even though the crows already flew away in the first five, then yes, you did "save" the day."

'Glad you liked the show' "You bet your sweet a**, I did!"

Ben simply gave a nervous laugh. "You're lucky that I was able to pick you up after seeing the news flash before anything else happened. So, can you at least promise me that you won't cause any more trouble today."

"I make no promises, but I'll try." The innocent smile she gave would make any man think she was serious. Ben, however, held it with a grain of salt.

"If you get in trouble again, no more dessert."

"What! Wait… Oh, I get it. You want me to blame it on someone else. That's the most basic rule in Gotham. I can't believe that I forgot that."

"That's not what I…"

"Don't worry, Ben I hear you loud and clear. I'll try not to hurt anybody, but I hold no responsibility when it comes to the mimes at the park." She gave a final wave before she slammed the back door shut.

Ben sighed. "Azmuth…"

The holographic mentor appeared before him. "Yes, Ben?"

"What's the probability that she'll make another scene?"

"Taking into account her prior history and current emotional state. I calculate that there is a sixty percent chance of recklessness and tomfoolery."

"At least that's an improvement from last time."

"I'm surprised that you let her out when I said it was ninety percent."

"I had faith in that ten percent."

"And Now?"

"I'll deal with it when the time comes. Right now, I better get going."

"While I admire your somewhat trust in your new companion, I do hope that she does to you in turn."

"Well, Azmuth, sometimes all that you can do is hope for the best." With that, he packed up his backpack and headed South on Sienna Avenue.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Taylor Street (30 Minutes Later)**

It was pretty clear out for an afternoon in the city. Usually, it would be somewhat cloudy, but not as much as Gotham. Dinah left the house a while ago and left a note for the Allens. As Dinah continued her jog and thought about recent events, she felt more at ease thanks to the soft breeze brushing by her face with the warm sunlight. 'As they say, exercise is therapeutic.' Things were going well; however, these comforting thoughts were cut short. Just as she was passing the corner, another figure runs by, and they collide with each other, leaving both of them dazed for a bit and on the ground. 'So much for that easing feeling.' She blew at the strands of hair that covered her left eye.

Dinah fought criminals on a daily basis. This was nothing compared to that, so she was used to getting hurt. What made today different was that today was still her vacation and that it wasn't a criminal but a civilian. 'Is it too much to ask for some relaxation time outside of work.' She was more annoyed than hurt.

"Well that hurt," answered the other person nearby.

Shifting her gaze to said person, she saw what looked to be a man in silver and black workout attire. On the ground, she shook her head. "Would you watch where you're going? I'm pretty sure neither of us wanted to end up on the floor today," she complained in an annoyed tone

As he took notice of her, he immediately stood up in a fluster. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful when I was running." He dusted himself and regained some composure. With a calm smile, he extending his hand to Dinah. "Here let me help you up."

'At least he apologized.' With what just happened, she sighed. She grabbed onto his hand as he pulled her to her feet. "Thanks. I guess I can forgive you a little for your consideration."

Rubbing the back of his head, he asked, "That's good, I guess. You're not hurt are you?"

"Trust me. I've had worse," replied Dinah as she was adjusting her clothes.

A nervous sweat dripped as he took a small breath. "That's a relief. Again, I'm sorry for the mishap."

She moved her hair out of her face. 'He seems like a nice guy. Given his body language and tone, he appears genuine.' The thought lightened her up a bit. "Don't worry about it. In any case, it wouldn't be right to put all the blame on you."

This caught him off guard for a sec as he soon tilted his head a bit. "Really? Uh. I mean, why do you say that?"

His shift in mannerism made her chuckle. "To be honest, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment too. I'm on a vacation of sorts right now, so I've been trying to ignore the stress of my work life."

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Work can get pretty unsettling sometimes. I'd be lying if I said my life was always perfect."

'Tell me about it…' thought Dinah. "I may get rough at times, but it feels nice to help people who need it."

This piqued his curiosity visibly. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living that has you all stressed… uh. Sorry. I completely forgot to ask your name."

She moved a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and reached her right hand out. "I should have introduced myself. I'm Dinah. Dinah Lance. And you?"

He reached out to her hand in turn and replied, "Ben. Ben Tennyson."

As with most people with secret identities, she had a cover story. Lucky for Dinah, it fit really well with her profession and education. "Well, Ben, I'm a private consultant for the department of defense," she explained.

Ben blinked at the answer. "Private consultant? You mean you're like Sherlock Holmes."

She laughed a bit at the statement. "Yes, in a weird way, I am like Sherlock." She paused a bit before she continued. "I still have season four in my Netflix queue."

Ben beamed at the mention of the show. "Same for me. I really like the show, but I was left off after Moriarty made his digital return."

"I know, right? I can't wait to see what happens next." She shook her head in realization. "Sorry, I got off track. As I was saying, I have a doctorate in psychology, so I assist in behavioral analysis and therapy."

Earning that degree was one of the hardest moments in her life. Well, aside from the time the city was nearly overrun by toy robots. You would think that them being made of Legos would make them break more easily. Well, she was right about that, but the others would rebuild them afterward.

"So, you're Dr. Dinah, then?" asked Ben a teasing tone.

She answered back with a smiling eye roll. This wasn't the first time that she was called that.

Ben continued to talk. "You know, my friend and I also have degrees in psychology, although she received a doctorate in her major and not me."

"That's good for her, but if you didn't go for Psychology, what did you end up majoring in?"

Ben went on to talk about his time in College and his current career status. In a similar matter to Harley, she couldn't help but laugh. 'I know that it's not the most common choice, but it's mine. I'm happy with it. Maybe I should just tell people that I'm in the consumer beverage industry. Maybe that'll hold off the laughter till later. Meh. People are really enjoying the new Boba Tea flavors I added recently.'

They talked a bit more before Dinah asked the obvious question. "I take it that you were also exercising before our… meeting."

"Hehe. Yeah. I was heading to the UFC I've heard so much about."

"Well, I'm headed there too." She started walking ahead of Ben. "Wanna join me?"

Ben crossed his arms and replied, "Sure. It's always better to have a partner to train with. If anything, that'll probably keep us from running into each other by accident." They both laughed and continued their walk.

About ten minutes into the walk, Ben decided to ask about the gym. "They say a lot of professional UFC fighters go there to train and spar with each other in preparation for the next tourney."

"I've been going there for a while, so I can confirm that what you heard is true. With my profession, the higher-ups encouraged me to take part in various self-defense arts. What about you? What's a smoothie jerk doing at a UFC gym."

"I'll have you know that I have been… sparring with people since I was ten years old."

"You sound experienced. I'm surprised that you kept it up for so long."

"To be fair, I had an unrefined style until I was 15. After that, I started taking martial arts. My cousin is actually much more skilled than me in Judo since she started before me."

She raised a brow at his history. "I won't lie, Ben. Some of those people can get rough. I should know. I'm one of the top fighters there."

Ben's widened a bit from the revelation. "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said that you were doing self-defense. What's it like over there?"

"I'll be honest, I'm still looking for a challenge to come up." 'Fighting the League of Assassins once in awhile is a much better learning experience than traditional training.'

"You sound confident."

She looked up to the clouds in the sky before she spoke. "My mother always said to control the fight on your terms. Act. Never react."

Ben nodded in agreement. "Your mother is a wise woman."

A sad smile formed on her face. "Yeah… she is."

Noticing her shift in tone, he decided to change the topic. "Heh. Maybe we should spar to see how well I stack up."

"Maybe. Let's see how you do with the warm-up and training before we even think about going there. I wouldn't want to break you by accident."

"We'll see about that. People have underestimated me before, and it didn't work out for them in the end."

Dinah smirked at the hint of a challenge. "Noted." She looked ahead before she gestured at Ben. "Come on. We're almost there."

Once they finally reached the gym, Dinah offered Ben to do the same routine as her, and he gladly accepted. What they ended up doing would be considered a High-Intensity workout for MMA fighters. The workout consisted of a warm-up, a station workout, and an additional set of grip strength moves. By the very end, both were in a fatigued state, Ben a little more than Dinah.

"I gotta say, Ben…" She took a short breath. "I'm surprised that you made it this far."

He gave her a grin. "I'll take that as a compliment..." He breathed and pointed to himself with a thumb. "Like I said, don't underestimate me."

She laughed a bit with a grin of her own. With a raised brow, she asked, "So, you wanna keep punching the bag, or you want to go a few rounds with me?"

Ben met her with a blank stare as his brain slowed to a crawl. 'What?…"

She turned away from him and started walking toward one of the practice rings. "I am talking about sparring."

Coming back to reality, Ben replied, "That'd be nice too." He narrowed his eyes a bit with a sly smile. 'Oh, it's on.' "I'll have you pinned under me in no time," stated Ben as he waved his hand dismissively.

"..." Dinah looked at him with a raised brow and a small smile. She decided to push it further. In a humorous and mocking tone, she continued. "I'm a classy girl." Her palm bent over, pointing at her chest. "At least take me out to dinner first."

Seconds passed before both of them broke into laughter. Some of the bystanders gave odd looks, but the two didn't really care. They soon arrived at the ring and set themselves up in the center.

The two got in defensive stances. "Last chance to back out. If you think I'm too much for you to handle, we can do something else?" Dinah asked.

Ben shook his head. "Nah, kicking butt was on my to-do list anyway. Might as well take care of it now. Standard rules?"

She nods. "Let's go," she called.

She immediately swings her left leg towards Ben's face. He was able to block it with his left arm, but her right fist came rushing in. Using both arms, he held back, but he was put on the defensive.

This caused Dinah to frown. "Is that all you can take? Frankly, I'm disappointed."

Ben got ready again. "Don't worry. We're just getting started. I don't disappoint." Narrowing his eyes, his instincts and training at the Plumber Academy kicked in.

Dinah sends a left hook, and he narrowly dodges it just in time. When Dinah throws a right fist, Ben rotates his torso and counters with a right hook to her face. Moving with the momentum, he continues to rotate left and sends his left leg as a follow-up.

Dinah manages to duck the swing, and as Ben sends another left kick, she grabs onto it with both arms. Swinging her body, she flips Ben over and onto the floor.

Dinah took a breath. "I'll admit. You're good." Ben gets back to his feet, sending a left strike. Unfortunately, Dinah deflects it. Ben sends a right strike, but she deflects it again. This goes on for a few seconds before Dinah sends another swift kick to his face, turning once more to deliver a kick to his chest and sending him back. 'But you still have much to learn'

Just as Dinah sends a left strike, Ben grabs that arm, diverts her movements, and delivers a connecting right hook.

They soon begin to grapple arms together, but Dinah is beginning to overpower him.

'I really wish I had four arms right about now.' Dinah ends up pushing Ben down to one knee. Taking a page from Kickin-Hawk, he pulls her arms toward him. This causes her to lose balance easily, and Ben drops to his back. With her falling over, Ben uses his legs with her momentum to throw her right over him, sending her landing about a yard away on her side. Thankfully, the floors are padded to reduce injury.

Ben waits for her to recover, and she immediately goes for a leg strike. Anticipating this, Ben drops down and performs a sudden leg sweep, bringing Dinah to the floor. He quickly rolls to get on her back and grab her arms, putting her into a standard hold. With bated breath, he asks, "Told you I'd be on top. You yield?"

She smirks. "As if!" Dinah forces her arms outward while knocking Ben off balance from her back.

The struggle for dominance on the floor would continue for another five minutes until Dinah was finally able to get Ben pinned to the floor.

Unable to get free, Ben surrendered. "Okay! Okay! I yield!"

With that said, Dinah let go. She dropped onto the floor with heavy breaths. 'That took longer than I expected.' "You have potential. Where'd you learn to fight like that, anyway?"

He stretched his body. "I traveled a lot, learning from new teachers all the time. I even went to an academy." 'I couldn't really use what I learned on Khoros, because of the lack of extra appendages and more brutal methods. This is a spar in a gym after all.'

"You've been taught well, but you still have room to grow." She thought for a second before she asked. "If you want, we can train together while I help polish your technique."

"That's really generous, but I don't want to be a burden."

She shook her head. "No. It's alright. I actually don't mind having someone to workout with. To be fair, it's been kind of lonely here since the others get intimidated by me."

'Is it because of your looks or you're fighting skill because both knock people out easily?'

"You're actually the first person here to reach my level."

"Has there been anyone who beat you?"

Dinah thought about the normal people she fought with and spoke. "There is this one guy, but he's a bit of the loner type. My other friend bested me too, but she is busy with politics most of the time."

"If that's the case, I'm happy to come along and learn from you."

They shook hands before they each headed to the lockers to shower and change clothes.

About ten minutes later, they met outside the locker rooms.

"Today was a long day. You wanna grab a drink before we go?" she asked as she pointed out the room.

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nah, I know a better place. Drinks are on me."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Mr. Smoothies (45 Minutes Later)**

They finally reached the storefront, and Ben was relieved that everything was still in one piece. Opening the door, he saw Harley in a simple red apron working the counter. "I'm back from the gym."

"Hey, Ben. You're back." Her eyes widened when she looked at the fellow blonde in the room who she recognized from an encounter in Gotham last year. Why she didn't wear a mask, she didn't know. 'Black Canary?!' It took all her willpower not to flinch. "So...Uh… Who's your new friend?"

Dinah extended a hand to Harley, that she accepted fully. "Sorry, I'm Dinah. It's nice to meet you. I met Ben at the gym, and he offered to make me a drink for winning our spar" She sent her a smile before turning to Ben. "Is this the smoothie store you told me about before?"

"Yeah, I opened this place not too long ago. People really seem to like it." He looked back to Harley who seemed a bit nervous. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce my friend. Dinah, this is." However, Ben was cut off by Harley.

"Haley. It's nice to meet you too," Harley stated in a cheery tone.

Not really sure about the sudden name change, Ben decided to just roll with it for now and ask about it later. "Yup. I've known her for a short time, but she's a nice girl when you get to know her." 'When she's not outside doing who knows what…'

Dinah tilted her head when she got a close look at Harley. Luckily, the entire time she was Harley with the Joker, she wore her red and black skin suit with a hat covering her blonde hair. Not to mention that she always wore face paint at the time. Not many people remember what Harleen Quinzel looked like. "Do I know you from somewhere? You're strangely familiar."

"Uh... I don't think so. We blondes tend to blend in sometimes, Ya know. Maybe we crossed paths at the park?"

Dinah looked at her for a little longer before she shrugged. "You're probably right."

Harley couldn't help but feel relieved. 'Oh thank God…"

Ben crossed his arms with a smile. "I'm glad that we made a good impression. I'll go make us some drinks. Anything from the menu?"

Dinah asked for a banana-blueberry while Harley asked for a raspberry-vanilla. After making drinks for the three of them. They sat and talked in the store for a while. Customers came here and there, so it was

Dinah checked her watch. "It's getting late. I don't want to miss dinner with my friend. I guess I'll see you guys later."

"I'll see you at the gym next time," Ben said as he waved goodbye.

Harley did the same. "Don't be a stranger. Come back anytime."

Once she left, Ben turned to Harley and asked about today. "So...Why did you change your name to Haley?"

"Well… If I used Harley or Harleen in public people might recognize me even though I don't have my outfit and makeup on."

"Good point." He took a seat at the counter. "So… how was your day today?"

She simply smiled. "I did some shopping, exploring, and what not."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Well…"

He groaned. "What happened this time?"

"It involved three cats and a tuna sandwich..."

He held up both hands. "Stop… We'll talk about it in the morning."

She laughed nervously. "I'm also not allowed at the Subway on Fourth Street…"

Ben just sighed as made his way up the stairs with Harley close behind.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Later that Day**

Dinah finally finished her jog back to the Allen residence. She knocks on the door, and a red haired woman with green eyes greeted her with a bright smile.

Iris always knew how to make people smile. "Hey, Dinah. You're back just in time for dinner."

Dinah looked around the dining room and couldn't find the Scarlet Speedster "Where's Barry?" He's usually on-time for dinner.

Iris shook her head with a slight frown. "He decided to turn in early. That incident with the crows and the fire hose is still fresh in his mind. I told everyone in my report that they were getting more aggressive, but I guess he didn't see it at the time."

"That's too bad. If anything, I'm willing to talk to him it thing doesn't get better for him soon."

"Thank you, Dinah. That would mean a lot to me."

"So… anything new happened today?"

"Why do you say that?"

"First off, you look more scuffed up compared to all of the other times. Second, you seem much happier than when I saw you this morning."

"If it's that obvious, I guess." Taking a plate from the cupboard, she smiled back at Iris. "I made some new friends today. Ben and Haley."

"What's he like?"

She told Iris the short version of who Ben and Haley are and what happened during their spar earlier.

"He was able to keep up with you?" a surprised Iris asked. Not many people, normal people anyway, match her combat experience.

"Yup. He almost kept me pinned to the floor. We went for five rounds before he tapped out. Lucky for me because I was running out of steam myself."

Iris grinned like a mad woman.

With a raised brow, Dinah asked. "What?"

"Tell me. Is he cute? "

Dinah rolled her eyes. "I just met him, so it's nothing like that. We're just friends."

"Aww. I swear, Dinah, you need to get out more and talk to people" She dropped her head onto her palms. "You don't need to flat out marry like I am with Barry, but you need to keep up with the dating scene."

But," Iris looked back up at Dinah."If I were to put him on a scale of one to ten, he would be about an eight point five."

After a good dinner with Iris, Dinah got ready for bed. She walked by her dresser and placed her choker by a photo frame. Picking up the frame, she looked at it with a somber smile. Her thumbs would grace the wooden finish before she placed it back down.

The photo showed three people: two adults and a little girl. The man was in a police officer uniform with his arms draped around his wife. She wore a blue jacket over a black blouse, with a choker around her neck. Her blonde hair matched their daughter who was wearing a white dress. The girl's face was beaming with joy on her mother's lap. They looked so happy together.

Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Goodnight, mom. I'll always miss you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sardarji5000 Feb 17**

it seems that Harley left Joker too easily. I mean Ben might be good at rehabilitating former villains but this is Harley Quinn. she became a supervillain after Joker manipulated her and caused her to go insane. both Batman and the people at Arkham failed to help her. it would take a lot more than a conversation with a stranger to bring this change, even if the stranger is Ben 10.

 **Reply:**

To clear some things up, I never said that Harley got over Joker. All I said was that she physically left him in order to sort out all of her emotional and physical turmoil. A big part of her characterization is her obsession with the Joker and her inability to move on from it. That is what she will be trying to overcome during the story. I have plot points that will assist in Harley's development. I recommend watching The New Batman Adventures "Mad Love" to understand the event that I used push Harley to such an extent.

 **Innarosn Feb 3**

Justice found this fic, it's really good so far! It's hard to find good Ben 10 x Young Justice/Justice League crossovers. I love that Ben is so kind and helping Harley, I wonder what Batman's or the Justice League's reaction is going to be to the new Harley Quinn. I hope that Ben stays freelance but is also like a part-time member of the Justice League.

 **Reply:**

Harley won't be turning a new leaf any time soon.

 **Tcuisine Jan 29**

Question. There are two Echo Echo clones. Right? So, where did the other one go?

 **Reply:**

That guy will be in a later spin-off with Marvel.

 **Tcuisine Jan 25**

Hey, when you get to the whole Klarion separating the world I was kind of hoping that you go with the With This Ring version in that the adults and kids are in different worlds actually having consequences. Also is Hellblazer part of this universe or not because I wonder what would happen if Ben met an actual demon from Hell would be like and then he meets John Constantine.

 **Reply:**

I have plans for that episode. The New 52 is combined with the Vertigo and Wildstorm universes.

 **W Jan 8**

Good work. I hope you update soon! hope also that we see Ben and the heroes visit the planet of corgis or have one of them being a Green Lantern! Does that mean that alien x can use both order and chaos magic and manipulate the emotional spectrum?! excited to see what else happens and who we see!

 **Reply:**

The Corgis will make a return as I intended. Also, Alien X is nigh Omnipotent, so he can to sort of do anything really.

 **Rocker on Dec 27, 2016**

Eh, now I'm just getting bored and putting down more ideas. Seriously, out of most of the stories I read on this site, only 3 people posted new chapters! Ugh, it's enough for me to want me to go Greymatter, write a book or ten, change back, then read them. I'd make sure to use the Galvan's enhanced intelligence to suppress the memories of the books until after I've read them.

Anyway, I mentioned in the last review that Harley becoming Ben's sidekick would be cool. But perhaps Ben could get Azmuth to make her some new identification for a new life out of crime, even if she let go of Joker a little too freely. Also, if you make her his sidekick, make her heroine name be 'The Dealer'. I know, not very cool, but her former life was a villain with a card theme, so it makes sense she would have a similar theme when she became a hero. But of course, that would require her finding out his little secret first, so it may take a while for her to become his sidekick.

Hey, maybe he could offer her a job! I know, it would be difficult, but people know her as a pale-faced villain, not a blond working at a smoothie place. Besides, Ben could offer to get her some new identification, says he has a friend willing to give her a second chance that can get her started with a new life. I'm sure Azmuth wouldn't mind doing something like that, after all, it's only breaking a couple of laws. (Cue sinister smirk)

Now, as for names, I know that mine might not be the best suggestions for his new aliens, but you have to start somewhere. So, perhaps 'Kryptic' for his Kryptonian form. Also, you know how Nanomech is half human? Maybe have that alien be half human as well. I know Superboy is, so why not this guy? Azmuth may detect that turning him full on Superman would cause his aggression to soar through the roof. Maybe he would figure out how to make full-on Kryptonian with the Ultimate form. Eh, only perhaps.

Now, for Thanagarian, how about 'Aero-knight', eh? Seems like a good one. Since I don't know what might happen when he turns into one of them, I won't comment any further.

Maybe have him be able to turn into the subdivisions of Martians, since I know there's at least three Martian species, even if one isn't there at the moment. Perhaps have the names for the two forms already known be something like 'Peace-talk' and 'War-path'. After all, White Martians love war, and Green ones love peace. Wonder what Yellow ones like... maybe they're the omnivore part of it.

Eh, I've run out things to say. Until next review, this has been Rocker on, telling you to rock on, and wishing you some happy holidays! Goodbye!

 **Reply:**

It's good to see you again. Harley will develop over time, but she will have her misadventures with Ben. Ben will be able to turn into the variations of Marian just like the variations of Upchuck. I already have a concept of the Ultimate Martian. (Hint: Burning)

 **Rexfan1333 Dec 28, 2016**

Really great job with Harley, kinda hope they will be paired up or maybe a harem (with Poison Ivy and other super-heroines)

 **Reply:**

This won't be a harem story. It will be multiple romances over time, similar to our normal love lives. Some romances more unique than others.

 **Siegfried Heller Dec 20, 2016**

Now you mention about Poison Ivy, can Omnitrix capable of fixing someone's DNA like Poison Ivy, Cheetah, or Mr. Freeze?

 **Reply:**

Spoilers ;)

 **kival737101 Dec 20, 2016**

Okay, Harley makes an appearance and it looks like they made a connection. So is Ben going to get with Harley, Fire or Ice? Or is he going to have a harem with all 3 plus a few others

 **Reply:**

This won't be a harem story. It will be multiple romances over time, similar to our normal love lives. Some romances more unique than others.

 **Cloud4012 Dec 19, 2016**

Seeing this chapter you should give Ben a harem and convince the league to give Harley a chance

 **Reply:**

This won't be a harem story. It will be multiple romances over time, similar to our normal love lives. Some romances more unique than others.

Harley will be doing her own thing that I have in mind.

 **Rocker on Dec 15, 2016**

Great chapter! Nice to see I'm an influence on the story.

Also, will there be any scanning of superhuman DNA? Ben could ask Azmuth to change the settings to allow for major mutations on the genetic level to be scanned. But then, what about energy based life-forms, or people that have power surging through their DNA? Wonder what would happen if Ben turned into one of those people... Also, will there be any scanning of Amazon DNA or scanning of Zeus' genetics? They might have alien DNA.

By the way, who sensed Ben? Darkside? Klarion? Dr. Fate? Eh, whoever did, they'll be in for a fight if they think they can take on Ben. Also, could you make it so that Ben gets all of Lantern rings, or at least a Green Lantern one? Green is courage, right? So it would make sense that he would be connected to that.

Also, maybe you could make him meet Ivy before he joins the league. I have a feeling that he'll be turning all the hero-villain pairings upside down. I doubt that Bats will be fighting Harley anymore. Also, could you have her work at the smoothie shop? I doubt she'll go back to the villain thing after this, and since Ben has a soft spot for the convict, I have a feeling that she just might stay for a while. Would be nice if Ben got some help around there. Harley could even live in the lodge, be on-site! Eh, if Ivy decides to stay, I have a feeling that Ben would accept her with open arms too. Also, maybe you could make Harley his sidekick. He could teach her some forms of fighting, and I doubt that she would just settle for the quiet life after how she's lived. Also, since she got away a month before, how did she get those bruises? Would be nice to know. ...Well, could have been Joker, was a month ago the breakout, not her leaving him necessarily, so maybe him. Eh, who knows.

Anyway, I wonder if Ben might eventually turn into a Darkside. That would be VERY interesting.

Also, will there be anything happening with the Lantern rings when they get close to Ben? That might be funny to hear.

Also, to 'Symbolic Joker', hope you remember me from the other story! I resemble your remarks of me from it!

Oh, right, I'm talking about a Ben 10/Ultimate Spider-man crossover, it's amazing, you should really check it out. Very unique, haven't seen anything like it before!

Anyway, if you have any other interactions with other heroes before he joins the league, make sure to have lots of jokes. Jokes are funny, and funny is fun! Perhaps make him interact with GL, make him go to his hometown or wherever he's stationed on earth, and have a few jokes, like how they both have an amazing fascination with the color you could do some sort of mega-crossover, and have him breach the dimensional barrier, and go to your other story, right when they get to his death battle. In fact, perhaps you could make him go with Green Lantern. That would be fun interaction, especially if the other him was there. Anyway, I've run out of things to say, so I guess I should say goodbye. Until next review, this has been Rocker on, telling you to rock on! Tally-ho!

 **Reply:**

Thanks for the review. When it comes to energy being, just look at NRG. As a hint on metahumans, Azmuth had something in mind for metahumans like Cooper. Story Arcs that take place in space or involve cosmic beings will take place during the latter half of the season and during the five-year time skip. I do have plans for the New Gods and the Lantern Corps. A lot of your suggestions for Harley line up with what I have planned. She hasn't become good all of the sudden. She just wants to take a break and do her own thing for now. Outside of episode, I'll be having a lot of casual and original stories involving the heroes and villains. Like, who wants to see villains and heroes as civilians at the carnival?

 **Johnathen Dec 15, 2016**

This story is interesting, and I have some questions for you.  
1\. Will you give Ben an alien that can break the fourth wall  
2\. Will Eon come after Ben?  
3\. Who are you pairing together in the Justice League? I vote WonderBat  
Oh, one mistake you made is that Green Arrow is dating Black Canary  
Keep up the good work.

 **Reply:**

1\. If I ever have a need for one, why not?

2\. Eon is more focused on the original Ben, but who knows. ;)

3\. I'm kinda just taking the relationships one step at a time.

In my story, I will be taking some relationships from the Arrowverse, so GA is with Felicity.

 **Symbolic Joker Dec 15, 2016**

Hm…

I admit that overall, I like this chapter. And will continue reading due to you easily making anyone who reads this story excited for what's to come. I'd probably say more if I was more chatty and not the type who says what he wants to say with the least amount of words possible.

I'd definitely wish for more League appearances or interactions, reactions etc. It was nice.

I was quite surprised with the appearance of Harley though. And a major part of me didn't like how she now has gotten over the Joker early in the story. I suppose a big part of her characterization is her obsession with the Joker and her inability to move on from it.

Now, I realize saying this might offend some Harley Quinn fans. And I'm sorry for that since I don't know what's going on with the character these days. Sue me for not reading DC Comics even though I want to. There are no nearby comic book stores where I live. Could I use the Internet? Yes, but then I'd have barely any idea of the timeline.

A part of me is concern that Ben is hanging around with the bigger named heroes/villains, who are all adults while the Young Justice members are still teenagers. Ben is in-between, while technically being an adult. So while I am curious how he'll interact with the Young Justice team, I am a bit afraid of what's to come.

Another part of me is a bit concern with this ending up as a harem story. Now that's not bad… but I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea either.

So, anyway. Keep up the good work and I eagerly await for the next chapter.

 **Reply:**

Thanks for viewing and reviewing. :)

To clear some things up, I never said that Harley got over Joker. All I said was that she physically left him in order to sort out all of her emotional and physical turmoil. Like you said, a big part of her characterization is her obsession with the Joker and her inability to move on from it. That is what she will be trying to overcome during the story. I have plot points that will assist in Harley's development. I recommend watching The New Batman Adventures "Mad Love" to understand the event that I used push Harley to such an extent.  
Here's a link: .io/the-new-batman-adventures-episode-21-mad-love

On another note, there's nothing to be afraid of. I have planned out the story in a way that should weave well with the original story that won't impede the coming of age theme of Young Justice. I really hate it when a character from a crossover completely shows up the Team. I want to build a dynamic that allows the youthful nature and growth and development for the teens.

Personally, I don't consider my story a harem story. Out of curiosity, what do you imagine when you think of a harem story? I'm trying to write any relationships in a natural flow.

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9 Dec 15, 2016**

Hmmm, this was an interesting chapter.  
Really liked how Ben helped Harley she had a hard life with a nut guy who doesn't care about anybody.

Cool way for Ben to interact with Alien X personalities and sorry for my mistake about calling him an Alien God, I know there is a Wikia for Ben 10 but never checked it, but will do to get the right information about Aliens and their Origins.

Forgot to mention in the last review about the car scene with Ben and the girls, it reminded me of the movie 2Fast 2Furious who had a similar scene.

Along with how Original way to bring Ben to DC universe instead of the usual Ben family and friends are massacred, he tries to commit suicide but finds himself in another universe, so it a good change of from all the cliche stuff.

I look forward to seeing Ben Anodite form, would be pretty cool he had a green from with his being kind of spiky. For a name since it control mana, magic and is a guy what about something along the lines of Mana-King or Mana-Master ( yeah sorry for the bad names come up with them just now )too bad Hope is not in this universe she was my fav girl and wanted her to be with Ben forever.

Well, had to wait and read what more adventures will happen to our shape-shifting Hero.

Keep the good work. Until the next update.  
I have my doubts. Will this be a Harem story or a single pairing one? Oh, and to be sure the Omnitrix had the Master Control unlocked right?

 **Reply:**

Good eye. I was wondering who would notice where that scene was derived from. Over the course of my writing, you guys may come across things that I have seen through my daily life. I already have scenes made after an afternoon of tv.

How about "Manafest?"

If I have a chance, this Ben might visit alternate timelines of his universe. That way I can write down my vision of Ben and Hope before I made it into a full on story.

This won't be a harem story. It will be multiple romances over time, similar to our normal love lives. Some romances more unique than others.

Yes, the Omnitrix is fully unlocked.

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9 Dec 15, 2016**

Found this story like 25 minutes ago and must say is very interesting and original.  
Really like how things are made and explained making very easy to understand.  
I find very interesting and cool that Ben will be able to scan both Martian and Kryptonian DNA, not because he will be able to turn into them, but because with the Omnitrix revival feature he could restore the entire species of Kryptonians and Martians thus saving it from total extinction.

So far, this chapter was my fav because of Rath he is one of my fav aliens. He's easily among my Top 5 Aliens. (I admit not liking luchador outfit and Omniverse overall design prefer the design of Alien Force and Ultimate Alien.) I was thinking Rath would wear something similar to what Lobo wear in YJ, but guess that is better than he is running around butt naked.

Curious if Ben will have free control of Alien X?

Unlike New Gods and other powerful aliens that have different abilities for each race, Celestialsapiens are truly Aliens Gods with Omnipotence powers, since it can make a replica of a Universe without any strain and basically manipulate everything even time and space, that could potentially make Alien X the most powerful being in DC, but he is still vulnerable to get his immense powers absorbed.

Sadly don't know much about Fire and Ice, while I respect the opinion of everybody else, I dislike Batman a lot thus avoid watching shows about him or that focus on him, the JL and YJ are an exception since it has many different characters.

Well, just wanted to mention about really liking this story had my complete attention and I hope to read it until is finished.  
Now to read the next chapter.

PS. Sorry for the long review and any grammatic mistakes.

 **Reply:**

Thanks for the review. Make them as long as you want. I want to hear all thoughts and opinions.

I might make it so the outfits are changeable.

That's the beauty of using Fire and Ice. They are so underdeveloped in the comics and other media that I can make them into my own unique version, yet I still have an archetype to work around.

 **TerrorKing10 Dec 15, 2016**

Poor Harley's got to be the most emotionally conflicted villain in DC history. Hope she makes future appearances.

Do you think other villains can appear like Sinestro, Star Sapphire, Giganta, Cheetah, Metallo, to name a few?

 **Reply:**

My character list is so long, I got the Condiment King on there somewhere. I'll also be modifying some villains to have a reason for themselves besides doing it for the sake of it.

 **New Universe Returns Dec 15, 2016**

That is great for what you did for Ben with Harley. Harley shouldn't deserve to be with the Joker.

Now I was wondering if you could do the same for Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin after Ben meets him. Ben will become Penguin's first true friend. It was based on an episode of DCAU Batman from 1992-ish, where Penguin did try to turn over a new leaf, but it works only temporary.

 **Reply:**

I know what episode you're talking about. I'll be taking villain characterization step by step for now.

 **willdawg992003 Dec 15, 2016**

Well, I'm glad this Harley is the one who is ready to leave Joker. Also, when you say local deities, do you mean the Presence, Lucifer, Michael, and the Greek gods? Also, if you want an ultimate form for Kryptonians there is Superman Prime One Million. Well, good chapter. Seems like the League knows about him plus Oliver seems to be dating Felicity instead of Laurel like he was in Young Justice.

 **Reply:**

Yes. I mean all deities. Superman Prime One Million isn't really an evolution of a Kryptonian. It's just a regular one that's been in the sun for thousands of years. A real evolution would be on a genetic level.


	7. Snowflakes and Gardens

**AN:**

Well... it's been a while since my last update on this story. Currently in the middle of studying for Final Exams. Wish me luck.

Don't forget to check out my spin-off story **Ben 10: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**. I'll be updating that next.

 **I'm also posting polls on my profile page for future stories. Go check it out.**

For all those with Guest accounts, I highly recommend getting an actual account so I can PM you guys instead of waiting for my next post.

 **Discord: Firestorm808#6503**

 **Twitter: Firestorm808HD**

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 7: Snowflakes and Gardens

 **Friday, June 11, 2010**

Things have been going well so far. Since the defeat of Mirror Master and Saber. The local Rogues decided to bide their time to make their next heist. There have been a few crimes here and there, but the police were able to handle them without complications Throughout the day, he could see the occasional blur of red and yellow passing by.

Ben continued to train with Dinah, and she even invited Harley to come along. She was hesitant at first, but they eventually convinced her to join. Harley surprised both of them with her agility and dexterity with a few acrobatics moves and stances. She said that she used to do gymnastics in high school, but most of the recent practice came from battling the dynamic duo during her career.

It was fine for Ben since running the shop is more of a hobby and passion than an actual job. One would wonder how he stays in business and pay bills, but it helps a lot when people love his drinks. That's also not including spending late nights in his room, eating popcorn, watching movies, and literally "making" gold. Thank Azmuth for Master Control.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **12:30 PM**

The door to the shop chimed open, and a young Norwegian entered full of enthusiasm. Walking to the counter, she greeted Ben with a hug from behind while he was wiping down one of the tables. "Hey, Ben!"

He laughed at the surprise before turning around and returning the hug. "Nice to see you too, Tora."

"So, you ready for our date?" Tora cheekily asked.

"Yeah, I'm just closing up right now. Harley should be in the back putting away our stock." Said blond just walked out from the back to hang up her apron.

Tora waved to her. "Hi, Harley."

"Hiya, Tora." While the two model besties couldn't visit for long, they did their best to come by when they could. All four of them ate lunch together often. During that time, they got acquainted with Ben's roommate Harley.

Harley was preparing her shift when she thought of something. 'I wonder if it's possible for me and Ivy to meet in a few weeks. She still needs to lay low from the bat and the police. "Hey, Ben, is it okay if I invite a friend to come over next week?

He blinked at her for a second before he shrugged with a smile. "Uh, sure. I'm glad to see you opening up again. What's he or she like?"

She smiled at his reply. "You'll like her. She has a knack for plants. You could even say she has a green thumb. Ha. Ha. She's one of my best friends back in Gotham. In a way, she is one of the few people who looked out for me..." The smile didn't look as bright anymore.

Ben and Tora both frowned at her expression. "Harley…"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You two go and enjoy yourselves."

"Are you sure, if you want, we can just hang out here," offered Tora.

Harley shook her head. "No… No… I can handle myself. I wouldn't want to spoil your date. Besides, after work, I'll be visiting the store for something I want to try and cook tomorrow."

Ben complied, "Well, if that's really what you want."

"Don't hesitate to call us. We'll be here," added Tora.

Harley rolled her eyes jokingly. "I always have him on speed dial."

Ben turned to the Norwegian beauty. "Ready to go, Tora?"

"Yeah," replied Tora. As the couple left the building, the two said their goodbyes.

Ben and Tora were riding along Main Street, enjoying the midday atmosphere. "So, what do you want to do today?" asked Ben.

Tora shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. There are so many interesting places we passed last time that we didn't get a chance to visit."

He nodded. "Yeah, he did take a huge chunk of our time. Now that I think about it, I know where we should go first."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?"

"You'll see when we get there." With that, he took an onramp for the freeway and stepped on the gas. "Anyways, how have you been so far? I've texted you two a few times since then, but it feels great to get together face to face again."

It brightened Tora to hear her effect on him. "It's great to see you again too. It's been pretty busy this past week. A lot of preparation is being made for the event. We've had to meet with numerous managers and sponsors. The meeting today involved all the models in order to perfect the layout according to each of their styles."

"Wow. Seems like a very high profile event."

"It really is. Some of the up and coming designers are really trying to get their career to take off. In fact, my good friend Mari is both the designer and model."

He nodded. "I hope that it goes well. I've heard that it's a competitive niche."

"Yeah, well, enough about me and work. Anything new with you lately?" she asked.

"Heh, a lot actually. I'm glad that you two are getting along."

"She seems like a sweet girl. My heart goes out to her. Such toxic and abusive relationships should never be tolerated in today's society. I'm glad that you're helping her get back on her feet."

"It's a challenge, but I feel like she's making progress."

"Should I be worried about you coming onto her?" she slyly asked.

Ben knew she was joking, but it still stung as an insult to his character. "I'll admit that she's cute, but I wouldn't do that to you both. Harley's still healing. A lot of her issues still lie in interactions with those around her. She and I understand the effect toxic relationships have in the long term. People feel less confident and closed off from others. It would be wrong both morally and professionally for me to take advantage of her vulnerability."

"It's good that you are knowledgeable on the subject."

"Yup. While she and I are certified psychologists, the treatment is easier said than done. If things get worse, she'll show signs of sociopathy, a weakened conscience, and weakened empathy." 'I've also had to do counseling with alien couples back home.'

"I hope for the best with her recovery. Also, points for you."

"Points? What's that about?"

"I wanted to see a little more of your personality. I see a lot of compassion and empathy. You gave a great answer and more. I knew you wouldn't disappoint."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad a lovely lady as yourself has high expectations of me."

"Bea and I never settle for anything less."

"So, about these points, can I redeem them for some sort of... prize?" he asked suggestively.

She smirked. "That's for us to know and for you to find out."

"Let's hope that I go on a points streak," he replied with a small smirk.

They continued to talk more about each other with Tora explaining a bit of her early life and home. By the time they pulled into the parking lot, Tora realized where they were: it was the largest indoor mall in the state.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Inside**

The two walked amongst the crowd with arms locked in each other. While the many shops and decor were, the large ice rink in the center of the plaza drew her attention. She raised an amused brow toward Ben for his choice of activity.

"With a person of you're talent, I thought it would be nice for us to go ice skating."

Tora rolled her eyes in amusement. "A little bit on the nose there, but you're lucky that it's one of my favorite things to do." She smirked at him. "Have you ever skated before?

In an honest voice, he replied. "Not one bit."

This surprised her. "Really? You never had a chance to try?"

"Yeah. My place never really had one. The closest I ever got to ice skating is when I had to dash through a frozen river to stop an artificial spirit of Christmas from turning my grandpa into Santa."

Tora tried her best from holding in her laugh and disbelief. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm completely serious. The old Mayor built a machine years ago to keep the entire town in a moment of time."

"You definitely need to tell me more about that later."

"I know."

They finally reached the rink and paid the rental fee. All strapped up, Tora jumps onto the ice with no problem at all. Ben, however, had more difficulty.

"You weren't kidding. So, you want me to teach you?" she teased.

"If you're willing to," he asked with a wry smile.

"In that case, grab my hand, and I'll lead you."

From there, the rest of the day went off without a hitch. It took about half an hour before Ben could move on the ice by himself. Tora and Ben took slow laps around the rink, and they didn't mind at all. It gave them an excuse to stick together as the world passed by around them.

At one point, Ben hung around the wall to watch Tora glide across the rink. With a little bit of ice power, she was able to turn her cheap rental skates into temporary professional blades. She performed spins and leaps with the grace and elegance of an Olympic figure skater. To put it simply, he was stunned and amazed like everyone one else.

By the time she skated back into a hug, she asked with a wry smile, "So, how'd I do."

The words simply fell out of his mouth. "It was a work of art that no one else could ever copy."

She pressed her finger against the tip of his nose. "Points." Tora gave a light kiss on his cheek before wrapping arms around each other. "A bit cheesy, but still good."

Ben raised"Hey, I'll have you know that some people like cheese now and then."

She pressed her head against his chest."Well, you're not wrong since I'm one of them."

The two spent the next few hours exploring the area, finding new things to do every turn. After a sushi dinner and dessert, it was time to go home.

Right now, Ben and Tora pulled to the entrance of her hotel like last time and walked her to her room. "I had fun today, Ben."

"Yeah, me too."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Tora's Hotel Room (1 Minute Earlier)**

Beatriz just came from a long day of preparation for next week's event. At the moment, she was getting a drink from the mini fridge. She scrolled through her social media feed until she heard familiar voices coming from outside the room. To fill her curiosity, she peeked through the peephole.

Ben and Tora were standing close to each other, still holding each other's hands. 'Tonight just got more interesting,' thought Beatriz.

"I had fun today, Ben."

"Yeah, me too."

'Go for it. Do it. You guys better not leave me hanging,' the emerald beauty exclaimed in her thoughts.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Outside**

Their faces started to draw close to each other. It didn't take long for their foreheads to make contact and for them to be looking into each other's eyes. To them, it felt like an eternity waiting for something to happen.

'Screw it.' thought Ben. He started off with a forehead kiss. She felt so warm. A kiss on the tip of her nose followed. A small giggle left her mouth. Finally, after cupping her face in his hands, he went in for a kiss. Tora pulled him closer by the waist. A few seconds later, they separated. "Vanilla..." commenting on her lusting taste.

Tora smirked. She grabbed Ben by his coat and pulled him in, softly pressed her lips against his once again. While Ben was surprised for a second, he quickly recovered and followed her lead. Both of their hands wrapped around each other. They kept soft eye contact as they eased into the kiss.

They kept them soft and tender at first, kissing the top and bottom of the lips. Tora teased him by putting the tip of her tongue in his mouth for just a second and then moving your head back slightly. So sweet and seductive… She began grazing her tongue between the lips and slowly add a little tongue. Soon, it became a little game where the chased each other's tongue for a couple of seconds and then suck on the top and bottom lip. The intensity continued to grow between them. As Ben ran his fingers through Tora's hair, Tora gently scraped hers along his back and neck.

His hands slowly started to lower from her back to her hips. In return, she started to kick it up a notch; they began using tongue, a lot of tongue. 'Thank God for nose breathing.'

Contrary to what's seen in movies, they followed about a gentle use of your tongue. There's an ebb and a flow, at times slow, tender and sweet but gradually increasing in intensity.

Light moans and deep breaths escaped both of them. The taste of her saliva had hints of vanilla from dessert. Their eyes would occasionally make soft contact. She pressed her modest breasts against his chest. Her fingers lightly dug into his back. It didn't take long for his hands to slowly creep towards her butt. Ben waited to see if she wanted him to stop, but her lips and hands were telling him to keep going. His hands finally reached her curve to an increase in her moans, and it only got him riled up even more.

What followed were varying intensities of squeezes, clawing, and moaning. They let go and got lost in the moment. They started going through a wide variety of things.

She ran the tip of her tongue around his teeth, played with his tongue, and even sucked on his tongue gently for few seconds, which felt surprisingly amazing.

There were combinations of kisses with sweet kisses, slow and soft kisses, neck kisses, cheek kisses, etc.

It took a few minutes before they needed to take a break When they separated, they were left hot, bothered, and a little ragged.

Tora moved stray hairs from her eyes. "Wow…"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He chuckled. "Sorry, if I got a bit carried away there."

"Don't be. I don't mind. I may not be like Beatriz, but I know passion. I'm sure she'll enjoy herself with you as much as I have."

He shook his head in amusement. "I swear. Every time I see you guys, I hate it when I have to leave."

She whispered into his ear in a seductive tone. "You know what they say, always leave the other wanting more." With that, she kissed him one more time and entered her room, leaving Ben alone in the hallway, a bit dumbstruck and staring at the door.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down before leaning against her door. With a smile, he whispered, "She just knows how to push my buttons, doesn't she?" 'I need a cold shower when I get home.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Inside**

When Tora entered her room, she also leaned back against the closed door. Looking up, she saw Beatriz wore a teasing expression lying on her bed.

"So…" Beatriz smirked. "How was your date?"

"Long story short, it went well."

"That sounds like an understatement when you compare it to what happened outside just a minute ago.

Tora's face glowed red. "Oh my god. Were you watching us in the hallway?"

"A little." Beatriz had her own red glow. "You weren't being subtle with all those sounds."

Tora groaned into her pillow. "You're killing me, Bea."

"Oh calm down. If anything, you two almost made me want to open the door just to join."

Tora moved from her pillow and gave a grin. "Oh, you'll love him. He's definitely a keeper."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Mr. Smoothy (Tuesday, June 15, 2010; 1:32 PM)**

It all started out like any other workday. It wasn't till around 4 o'clock that a woman with luscious red hair walked through the door. In Ben's honest opinion, she was a beauty, rivaling even Beatriz. "Welcome to Mr. Smoothy." Instead of walking to the counter to order, she flipped the door sign to closed and closed the blinds. "Can I help you?" Ben had a feeling that this was no ordinary customer.

She smiled mischievously. "Yes. Yes, you can. But before that, let's get more comfortable." She raises an arm, and the nearby ficus soon grows rapidly. The branches wrap themselves around Ben's ankles and lift him off the ground.

Ben stared at his new predicament. 'A chlorokinetic. I did not expect that…'

She soon pulled out a chair for her to sit right in front of the dangling owner. "That's better."

'Who is she?' he thought with a dumbfounded look. "... Are you robbing me? If you are, why are you robbing me? It's smoothie shop, not a bank." 'That's not including the piles of gold in my room safe.'

The redhead rested her chin on her hands. "Well, that all depends on whether or not I found who I'm looking for? Is Harley here?"

Ben blinked at the mention of his housemate. 'She's here for Harley? Wait… Didn't Harley mention a friend coming over, the one with… the green thumb.' "Huh. Harley invited you, right."

She smiled in amusement. "So, I am at the right place. Has she told you about me?"

'Not enough apparently...' he thought dryly. "Well, you're her best friend with a knack for plants. She said that you had a green thumb, but I didn't think of that in the literal sense. Now that I think about it, Harley never told me your name."

She rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised. Friends call me Pam. You, however, can call me Ivy, Poison Ivy."

Still hanging upside down, Ben introduced himself. "Well, my name's Ben, and it's nice to finally meet you,... given the circumstances. I see that the name fits. Is Pam short for Pamela?"

She raised a brow at Ben's attitude. "Yes. In fact, it is."

"Ah… So… how did the whole plants thing happen?"

"Oh, you know, science, genetics, and what not. You're taking this situation rather well."

'Well, this is way better than being over molten lava on a planet about to explode.' "Would you believe me when I say that I've had worse."

"Really?" Her curiosity of the man before her increased.

"If you've looked at the news lately, it's a pretty crazy world. Am I right?"

Ivy nodded in agreement. 'And that's why I don't leave Gotham often.' "So... you're the one that Harley's living with?"

"Yep. We take turns running the shop. She's gotten the hang of it so far."

She waved off the latter half of his statement. "Enough with pleasantries. What's your angle?"

Ben blinked at the change in tone. "Uh... what?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Your angle. What are you trying to do here?"

Ben was confused, but he gave an honest answer anyway. "Run a smoothie shop?"

Her scowl didn't let up. "Don't play dumb with me. No one just takes in a random person off the street. Why did you take Harley in? Are you using her for some sick pleasure?

"What? No! What kind of person do you take me for?"

The scowl continued until she thought, 'Right... we're in Central City. Some people here couldn't compare to those in Gotham. That Flash guy deters a lot of lower class criminals.'

Harley's voice echoed from the staircase. "Hey, Ben! I'm almost ready for my shift."

He looked at Ivy for what she wanted him to say. Instead, she shrugged. Ben shook his head in slight annoyance. 'Being Harley's best friend certainly explains the somewhat hostile first impression.' "That's good," he called back. "By the way, that friend of yours came over."

"Oh my God! Ivy? Is that you down there?" Harley ran down the staircase in her work attire.

Seeing that her friend was well, Ivy gave her a warm greeting. "Harls."

"Pam!" She practically leaped from the bottom of the stairs into a tight hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much"

Pamela laughed at her attitude. "You call me all the time."

"Pssh. It's still nothing like the real thing."

"I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Yeah. Things didn't go so well until I met Ben… Now that I think about it, where is her."

Ivy laughed and whispered. "He's right there." She pointed behind the counter.

Harley turned her head to the overgrown ficus and her friend dangling from it. "Oh, crap. Ben, how long have you been like that?"

Ivy stopped controlling the plant a while ago, so Ben was left rotating upside down. "About a good eight minutes or so."

That surprised the blonde. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I haven't seen this happy in a while, and I didn't want to ruin the moment."

Harley chuckled. "Idiot…" She turned to Ivy. "Would you mind letting him go?"

"Sure." Ivy waved her hand again, and the plant released Ben to his feet and regressed back into the pot.

Harley sighed. "Sorry about that, Ben."

Ben rubbed his lower back. "I'm just glad my blood is circulating again."

"Pam, this is the guy I told you about, Ben," gestured Harley.

"He and I have already exchanged greetings," Ivy stated with a shrug.

"I hope you guys had a good first impression," Harley sweatdropped.

"He/She seems alright," stated the two people of green in sync.

"That's good."

"Hey, Ben. You don't mind if I steal Harley for the afternoon. Do you?"

The young blonde frowned. "Pam, I can't it's my shift."

Ben interjected, "I don't mind, actually."

"Really, Ben. Are you sure."

"Come on, Harley. You and I both know that being with supportive friends help the process that we've been talking about before. I'll still be here tomorrow, but I don't know how long Ivy will be."

"Actually, I'll be vacationing here for the week. Mr. Coblepot finally paid back his debt, so I have some vacation days to use."

"Really! Oh my god. We're going to have so much fun!"

"You two enjoy yourselves. I can manage an extra shift."

She gave Ben a sweet hug. "Thanks, Ben. I'll make it up tomorrow morning."

"Go ahead and get yourself ready. Just remember what I asked you before."

Harley rolled her eyes as she recited, "Don't do anything illegal, and don't show up on the morning news."

While Harley was upstairs, Ivy and Ben tried to restart their previous conversation. Ivy asked first, "I understand the illegal thing, but why the news?"

"Would you believe me when I say it started with crows attacking, a firetruck, and a bikini?"

Ivy blinked at that statement before she laughed a bit. "Ha. That's Harley alright."

"It's kinda exhausting to have the person sitting next to you on the couch also on the news for doing something outrageous the day before." Ben asked, "So, how did you first meet Harley?"

Ivy thought for a bit before she answered. "I first met her when she was my therapist. My profession can be overbearing at times."

Ben nodded. "I understand. I would assume that it's something along the lines of botany."

She shrugged. "Yeah. As you can see, I went through a little bit of a change during my career." Her eyes narrowed a bit. "This isn't going to be a problem. Is it?"

It didn't really faze him. "Not at all, really. Harley trusts you, so I do too." 'Besides, I've met stranger people and aliens.' From there, more small talk happened. Ben even offered he a smoothie for the road, and that led to a conversation about how he's cultivating Gros Michel bananas in the backyard."

Soon, Harley came down the stairs with a black miniskirt and red blouse. "Okay, Ivy, I'm ready to go." She turned to Ben. "How do I look?"

After a short look over, Ben replied, "You look great. You two are definitely ready to hit the town."

"Thanks," beamed Harley. She turned to Ivy. "I can't wait to take you to the pho restaurant Ben showed me to last Tuesday."

Ben gave one last goodbye to the duo. "You two take care, now."

Ivy smiled back. "We'll be alright." Harley left, but Ivy she held the door open and looked back at Ben. "Also, please, call me Pam." With that, she left the shop behind Harley.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**


End file.
